On fait rarement plus stupide
by Mimoo
Summary: On pouvait être incroyablement intelligent, et dire les choses les plus bêtes qu'il ait été choisi de dire. "Je te veux dans mon lit et dans ma vie" entre autres. Fred, stupide imbécile ! OS


_**Titre: **On fait rarement plus stupide_

_**Auteur: **Mimoo_

_**Rating: T **__(sexe implicite et un brin explicite pour certaines scènes)_

_**Disclaimer: **Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling_

_**Genres :** Romance/Humour _

_**Résumé: **__On pouvait être incroyablement intelligent, et dire les choses les plus bêtes qu'il ait été choisi de dire. « Je te veux dans mon lit et dans ma vie » entre autres. Weasley, stupide imbécile !_

_**Tomes 6 à moitié respecté, 7 non pris en compte.**_

.  
>.<p>

Bien le bonjour et bienvenue dans l'enfer de la bêtise. Étant donné que tout est dans le titre et dans le résumé, je vous laisse rapidement à la lecture de ce pavé numérique et je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment.

Toutefois, note : **Ceci est à prendre au second degré, mais alors vraiment au second degré. **Même au troisième ou au quatrième...

Je vous retrouve en bas =)

.  
>.<p>

**On fait rarement plus stupide**

.  
>.<p>

_Il est des mots qu'on peut penser  
>Mais à pas dire en société<br>Moi je me fous de la société  
>et de sa prétendue moralité <em>(1)_  
><em>.

.

« Allez, c'est reparti. »

Hermione haussa une épaule, feignant l'indifférence la plus complète quant à l'attitude grotesque et pratiquement obscène de Ron qui continuait à lécher la lèvre inférieure de Lavande à moins de deux mètres de ses meilleurs amis. Harry détourna les yeux, les joues rosissantes, et se racla la gorge en essayant de faire abstraction des bruits de succion qui se firent alors entendre dans son dos. C'en fut, en revanche, trop pour Hermione qui referma le livre qu'elle bouquinait d'un claquement sourd. Que Ron ait une petite-amie, soit, qu'il passe son temps à la peloter dans les couloirs de l'école, soit, qu'il en oublie l'existence de ses amis, soit, qu'il tente de faire l'amour à Lavande devant eux, définitivement : non.

« J'ai un truc à faire, marmotta la brune en rejetant une boucle derrière son épaule, son livre pressé contre sa poitrine.

-Je viens avec toi », décida Harry d'office, refusant de rester plus longtemps en présence du rouquin présentement en train de faire couler sa main sur le postérieur de Lavande.

Ils échangèrent un regard énervé, tournèrent le dos à leur ami et filèrent en direction de la bibliothèque dans un accord tacite. Hermione voulait se plonger dans l'instruction et Harry se plonger n'importe où sauf dans la contemplation de son vieux pote avec sa gonzesse. En attendant ils choisirent de grommeler des menaces de mort à l'encontre dudit vieux pote, le tout en marchant d'un pas plutôt rapide et ferme. Ils atteignaient l'antre de Mrs Pince lorsque Hermione s'immobilisa, se plaqua une main contre le front et râla de plus bel.

« J'ai oublié mon sac dans la salle commune ! », couina-t-elle dans une mimique désespérée.

Harry soupira, ne voyant désormais plus aucune raison de se rendre à la bibliothèque, et Hermione s'empourpra de gêne et de colère contre elle-même. Pour une fois qu'un de ses deux imbéciles d'amis acceptait de la suivre pour étudier...

.

.

« Je reviens », indiqua-t-elle dix minutes plus tard en laissant Harry au pied de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

Harry opina, toujours aussi silencieux, et Hermione le vit se déplacer jusqu'à son fauteuil attitré -ou plutôt celui qu'il réquisitionnait toujours d'un regard froid pour celui ou celle qui osait y poser les fesses- avant de monter. Son aversion envers son manque d'attention tout récent et les effusions de Ron et Lavande la quitta dès qu'elle fut parvenue dans la chambre des cinquièmes années. Elle se mit même à siffloter, rayonnante de retrouver son sac contenant ses parchemins, ses cours, son encre et ses plumes -ce qui suffirait à la calmer pour de bon lorsqu'elle se mettrait à travailler- et ressortit deux minutes plus tard, prête à passer ses nerfs sur ses révisions et les devoirs distribués par McGonagall et Slughorn.

Elle passait devant le dortoir des septièmes années quand un petit cri de surprise lui parvint, aussitôt accompagné d'un fracas sourd. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle tendit l'oreille un instant en se rapprochant de la porte, et finit par craindre un problème devant le silence soudain et pesant. Bien sûr Voldemort et ses foutus mangemorts n'attaqueraient certainement pas Poudlard aujourd'hui, encore moins en envahissant le dortoir des filles, mais une des dites filles pouvait avoir eu un accident quelconque et Hermione se refusait à ne pas apporter d'aide si tel était le cas. Son côté moldu qui lui répétait « non-assistance à personne en danger » peut-être...

Toujours fut-il qu'elle poussa la porte avec une certaine prudence et entra dans la grande pièce d'un pas qui se voulait discret. Et qui l'était... Puisque aucun des deux protagonistes de la scène qu'elle surpris alors ne l'entendit arriver. En revanche Hermione avait maintenant une vue imprenable sur le spectacle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur tandis que son corps se figeait, mortifié.

Curieusement, sa pensée première ne fut pas de s'auto-hurler « SORS D'ICI » ou encore de s'épouvanter à la vue de Katie Bell plaquée au mur par Fred ou George Weasley, ni de se demander pourquoi Fred ou George Weasley était dans cette salle si on prenait en compte le fait que les jumeaux avaient déserté les bancs scolaires en fin d'année précédente. Non. Sa pensée première fut un pitoyable « comment diable un garçon a-t-il pu monter dans le dortoir des filles ? ». Une pensée première suivie par une seconde, tout aussi inappropriée : Comment pouvaient-ils tous deux tenir dans cette position ?

Son esprit avait décidément décidé de se montrer stupide et plus technique que raisonnable. Hermione fut incapable de décrocher ses yeux des fesses pâles contractées, de la jambe droite de Katie tenue en l'air par la main adroite du jumeau encore inconnu, de sa cuisse gauche enroulée autour des reins du rouquin qui ne portait en tout et pour tout que son pull, caleçon et pantalon tombés à ses pieds. Leur position était des plus énigmatiques pour quelqu'un de logique comme la brune. Ou alors Katie était franchement et incroyablement souple... Et sa troisième pensée débile n'aurait pas dû être « j'aurai bien aimé être aussi souple ».

Mais le gémissement que poussa subitement Katie alors que son dos se cognait à la paroi de pierre tira la jeune femme de ses songes stupides et Hermione recula en secouant la tête, déterminée à oublier immédiatement qu'elle venait de surprendre un des frères de Ron en train de copuler avec une camarade de Poudlard. Malheureusement sa stupeur eut raison de sa discrétion et son pied heurta la porte de plein fouet alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déguerpir en quatrième vitesse. Le cœur battant de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac, Hermione jeta un regard au couple comme pour essayer de se rassurer -« Pitié qu'ils ne m'aient pas remarquée ! Pitié qu'ils ne m'aient pas remarquée ! »- et sursauta dans un petit bond.

Katie continuait de s'arc-bouter, au supplice. Elle n'avait effectivement pas remarqué l'intrusion, mais ce n'était pas le cas du rouquin qui la torturait. Hermione sentit ses joues atteindre des sommets de rougeur alors que Fred -elle pouvait à présent le discerner à cause de la fine cicatrice striant sa joue, fraîchement obtenue lors de la dernière visite au Terrier parce qu'il était tombé de son balai dans la cour et devant elle- lui faisait un immense sourire, ses yeux verts, taquins, plantés dans les siens. Il eut même l'indécence de fermer un instant les paupières, lui offrant une vision érotique sans précédent, avant que Hermione ne disparaisse en courant.

Harry était toujours dans la salle commune. Elle le rejoignit comme convenu et en tentant vainement de calmer son rythme cardiaque, les tremblements de son corps et cette chose qui se mouvait dans son ventre et dont elle connaissait depuis peu la signification. Il était toutefois hors de question qu'elle se mette à fantasmer sur Fred donnant des coups de rein à une fille -ou lui en donnant à elle-.

« Ça va ? »

Les pupilles pleines d'inquiétude, Harry passa une main devant les yeux vitreux de sa meilleure amie et cette dernière hocha brièvement la tête en toussotant.

Tout allait bien. Elle n'avait rien vu. Elle ne ressentait rien. Elle était imperméable à la sensualité du frère de Ronald. Elle n'enviait pas soudainement Katie d'avoir l'air de prendre son pied. Elle ne voulait _vraiment_ _pas_ être à sa place contre ce mur. Elle ne pensait _absolument pas_ à Fred qu'elle reverrait d'ici une semaine à l'occasion d'un week-end à Pré-au-Lard (Ginny l'avait obligée à accepter de retrouver Fred et George pour boire un verre). Elle n'était _évidement pas_ en train d'imaginer qu'il puisse lui faire subir le même traitement qu'à Katie dans un recoin du village.

Tout allait très bien...

.

.

… Tout allait de travers.

George et Ginny discutaient avec Harry d'un peu de tout et rien à la fois, complètement perdus dans leur conversation. Mais ce n'était pas eux le problème. Le problème, divisé en deux en réalité, c'était d'un côté Ron qui avait l'audace de continuer à peloter Lavande même en présence de sa famille et sans même leur accorder d'attention alors qu'il ne les avait pas vus depuis Noël, et d'un autre côté c'était Fred qui se foutait d'elle dès qu'elle avait le malheur de poser les yeux sur lui. Chose qui arrivait assez souvent puisqu'il s'était installé en face d'elle à l'instant où ils avaient pris place à la table. Le tout additionné au fait que les Trois Balais était étrangement calme pour une sortie scolaire, donc permettant à Hermione de parfaitement entendre le rire de Fred, suffisait à ce que la brune ait envie de fuir.

Peut-être pouvait-elle prétendre un rendez-vous important, ou un cours, ou encore dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Ce qui était le cas si on y réfléchissait bien... Fred la mettait mal à l'aise. Pas seulement à cause de son regard narquois qui voulait dire autant de « je sais que tu m'as vu, je sais que tu fantasmes sur mes capacités corporelles exceptionnelles et je sais que tu as une libido toi aussi, malgré ta situation de rat-de-bibliothèque qu'on aurait juré être asexué ». Il y avait de ça également bien entendu mais pas seulement. Le fait qu'il soit si près d'elle, que leurs genoux aient tendance à se cogner de temps en temps sous la table -à chaque fois Hermione s'étranglait avec sa bièraubeurre, recrachait ladite bièraubeurre ou devenait plus rouge que les cheveux de son vis-à-vis- la perturbait.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle et si ça n'avait pas été Fred, peut-être aurait-elle eu l'audace et l'indécence de Ron. Peut-être qu'elle aurait été capable de lever son pied sous la table et d'aller le déposer innocemment contre la jambe du rouquin. Tout ceci dans le but de l'inviter à la suivre immédiatement dans un coin du village sorcier où ils auraient été tranquilles et où elle aurait pu tester lesdites capacités corporelles exceptionnelles. Ron et son comportement obscène avaient vraisemblablement déteint sur elle. Ou bien tout ça c'était à cause des discussions que Ginny et elle avaient eu en gloussant pour parler de leurs expériences sexuelles... Il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'en fin de compte, ce soit la faute à ses hormones et sa fatigue.

Vivre avec l'Élu destiné à sauver le monde qui attirait les ennuis plus vite que son ombre la fatiguait. Côtoyer un type qui semblait vouloir prouver au monde entier qu'il était un mâle dans toute sa splendeur à cause d'un complexe d'infériorité dû à l'Élu susmentionné la fatiguait. Les cours la fatiguaient. Et avoir surpris un couple en position délicate, suscitant son intérêt et une envie dérangeante, la fatiguait.

« Mais pourquoi faire ? »

La voix empreinte d'incrédulité parvint à attiser la curiosité de Hermione et la jeune femme se détourna de ses honteuses pensées pour accorder un minimum d'attention à la conversation de ses pairs. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Ron et Lavande avaient arrêté de s'embrasser et si même eux se montraient concentrés, c'était que l'enjeu était important. George acquiesça à la question de Ginny et soupira, sourire aux lèvres.

« Le ministère l'a décidé comme ça, c'est tout. On ne suivra que les cours de sortilèges, de métamorphose et de potions, puisqu'ils sont en rapport direct avec nos expérimentations, raconta-t-il et Hermione se redressa, pressentant un désastre.

-De quoi vous parlez ? », s'entendit-elle d'ailleurs demander, incapable d'attendre la fin de la journée pour demander à Harry et Ron ce qui s'était dit.

Tant pis si de cette façon elle trahissait son manque de concentration depuis le début. Fred s'esclaffa devant elle et Hermione rougit -encore !- quand elle croisa ses yeux pétillants de malice. Soit cet abruti avait deviné à quoi elle pouvait rêver -et fantasmer-, soit cet imbécile avait envie de la torturer -et pas de la manière dont elle l'aurait voulu-. Crétin...

« Comme l'a dit George, susurra le jeune homme en prenant la parole à son tour et de ce fait l'obligeant à devoir le regarder, Le ministère refuse de nous donner une autorisation pour ouvrir une firme en Irlande tant qu'on n'aura pas prouvé notre degré d'expérience. A cause de notre âge je présume qu'ils ont des doutes...

-Alors on revient à Poudlard passer quelques ASPICs pour votre plus grand plaisir ! », conclut George qui provoqua l'hilarité presque générale.

Hermione fut la seule à ne pas rire, à ne rien faire en fait. Elle fixait Fred qui l'observait paisiblement en retour et en souriant, son cerveau lui indiquant que son pressentiment avait été juste, raidie sur sa chaise et la langue paralysée. Fred et George de retour à Poudlard, c'était comme annoncer la mort de Voldemort à cause d'une allergie à l'arachide. C'était impensable, incohérent, irrationnel. Et ça ne _devait_ pas se faire -puisque c'était Harry qui était sensé tuer l'autre et pas un pot de beurre de cacahuète-. Fred et George de retour à Poudlard, ça signifiait également le retour du chaos, des farces, des retenues, des points en moins pour Gryffondor. L'anarchie.

Mais pire que tout ça réuni : ça voulait dire retour imminent de Fred et cohabitation forcée avec son fantasme devenu numéro un (suivaient Drago Malefoy et Remus Lupin, mais chut).

La brune se tassa sur sa chaise sans que personne ne la remarque. Hormis Fred justement, toujours lui, qui lui décocha un clin d'œil séducteur et qui l'appela un court instant à la débandade et la luxure. Peut-être qu'il accepterait de lui montrer comment faire un semi-grand écart comme avec Katie si elle le lui demandait... Une gifle mentale plus tard, Hermione revenait aux nouvelles informations qu'elle devait digérer. Fantasme numéro 1 allait donc passer le reste de l'année tout près d'elle. Enfer et damnation. Par tout hasard : _et si_ elle sautait du haut de la tour d'astronomie ?

« Hermione, ça va ? »

Un bafouillage à peine audible franchit la barrière de ses lèvres pincées et Harry parut d'autant plus circonspect. A vrai dire, maintenant qu'elle s'efforçait de se remettre dans le bain de leurs conversations, la jeune femme remarquait que tout le monde sans exception la jaugeait de regards tous différents. Harry semblait perplexe, George suspicieux, Ginny inquiète, Ron passablement indifférent, Lavande alertée -cette fille avait de toute façon une antenne captant n'importe quel secret à dix kilomètres à la ronde- et Fred... Fred était clairement amusé.

« Ça ne te fait pas _plaisir_ ?, questionna-t-il d'un ton doucereux qui sembla surprendre Ginny et éclairer la lanterne de George dont la bouche s'étira dans un sourire aussi mutin que celui de son jumeau.

-Que vous reveniez nous embêter ?, claqua Hermione du plus sèchement qu'elle le pouvait. Absolument pas.

-Tu nous vexes, là », clama jumeau stupide numéro 2 en prenant la pose d'un acteur en pleine tragédie.

L'amie de Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, déterminée à ne plus flancher et à ne pas donner satisfaction à Fred en paraissant plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Ça va être génial, moi je dis ! », pétilla néanmoins Ginny avec l'approbation des trois autres gryffondors qui l'entouraient, excepté Hermione, irréductible lionne qui voyait déjà le scénario des mois à venir.

Elle, éternelle préfète des rouges et or, courant après les mèches rousses pour les supplier d'arrêter leur trafic et leurs blagues. L'année passée avait été un calvaire et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Les six mois qui se présentaient à ses yeux n'avaient rien de bien réjouissant pour elle, vulgaire rat-de-bibliothèque jugé asexué. Quand en plus elle fantasmait sur l'un de ses pires cauchemars, tout ça n'allait pas être bien glorieux.

« Je reviens... », soupira-t-elle en désespoir de cause lorsque Lavande demanda quelles étaient les nouveautés de la boutique de farce et attrapes -lesquelles circuleraient donc d'ici peu dans les couloirs de l'école et après lesquelles elle devrait courir pour empêcher les élèves de tomber mystérieusement malades.

Seuls Fred et Harry parurent l'entendre mais aucun des deux ne chercha à savoir où elle pouvait bien aller. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en quittant son siège, se faufila entre les tables pour la plupart vides jusqu'au comptoir derrière lequel Mrs Rosmerta essuyait quelques verres et hésita un instant. Commander de l'alcool, même si c'était encore une bièraubeurre, n'était pas forcément une bonne idée quand on savait que les jumeaux les accompagneraient encore quelques heures. Aussi, et sous l'œil un peu incrédule de la barmaid, Hermione fit-elle brusquement volte-face et s'éloigna-t-elle du bar en direction des toilettes.

D'un côté il y avait Fred, de l'autre l'alcool. Mieux valait choisir les cabinets... A part s'il lui venait l'envie bizarroïde de se mettre à boire l'eau des cuvettes, là-bas il n'y aurait aucune tentation à déplorer. Et en effet, à la vue des WC -certes propres mais des chiottes n'avaient jamais suscité un quelconque attrait à personne-, Hermione sentit toute la tension qui lui compressait les poumons s'évaporer comme de l'eau sur le feu. Le carrelage blanc, le sol immaculé, les cabines en rang d'oignon, et finalement le grand miroir. Elle décida de se planter devant et haussa un sourcil en voyant son reflet.

Son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude, paradoxalement ses joues étaient jalonnées d'un rouge intense. A force de mordiller ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir, bredouiller, grogner ou simplement laisser échapper une quelconque parole malheureuse à l'égard de Fred (« Prends-moi » par exemple), ces dernières étaient un peu gonflées. Comme si... Comme si on venait de lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Évidemment, ses pensées redevinrent aussitôt traîtresses et pathétiquement stupides : 1- Est-ce que Fred s'y connaissait en_ French Kiss_ ? 2- Est-ce que s'il m'embrassait ma bouche serait aussi galbée ? 3- L'inviter discrètement et par n'importe quel moyen dans les toilettes pour une démonstration de ses capacités était-il une bonne idée ?

1- Sûrement. 2- Bien sûr. 3- Assurément pas.

Hermione s'appuya sur le grand lavabo, se contempla en sourcillant et finit par ouvrir le robinet. Le jet d'eau froide lui rafraîchit d'abord les paumes puis elle s'empressa de s'asperger le visage afin de rendre ses joues moins rouges, de calmer ses ardeurs de fille en manque et de reprendre ses esprits. Les gouttelettes firent légèrement couler le peu de maquillage qu'elle s'autorisait, elle en essuya le désastre d'un revers de la main et resta soudain immobile, son bras en travers de son visage, ses yeux figés dans sa propre appréciation.

Qui ne volait pas haut, l'appréciation. Et un sourire amer se dessina sous la manche de son gilet. Elle se prenait la tête, fantasmait, mais au fond tout ça n'était qu'un gros rêve d'adolescente aux hormones fourmillantes. Fred était en train de la taquiner parce qu'elle l'avait surpris, en aucun cas ses regards et son attitude n'étaient cet appel à la luxure qu'elle avait cru capter dans son clin d'œil. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être gênée, c'était à lui de l'être et s'il ne l'était pas, alors elle aurait dû s'en foutre royalement. D'accord, jamais encore elle n'avait pris quelqu'un sur le fait, en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Seulement elle n'était pas si prude que ça. C'était la vie, c'était l'être humain et la plupart des êtres vivants sur cette Terre.

Elle fantasmait parce que Katie avait eu l'air d'être comblée alors qu'elle n'avait eu droit qu'à de piteuses expérimentations. Mais c'était sur _Fred_ qu'elle fantasmait. Fred, son ami, le frère de son vieux poto devenu récemment une machine à effusions amoureuses. C'était un fantasme... Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre dans ce mot ? Un fantasme ne serait jamais qu'à elle, et jamais réalisable. Personne ne saurait jamais qu'elle avait un jour fantasmé sur Fred Weasley. Elle pouvait donc regarder le jeune homme en face et sans se démonter. Elle parlait bien à Fantasmes numéros 2 et 3 de façon totalement anodine -insultait serait plus approprié concernant Malefoy-.

Fière de toute cette analyse qui lui prouvait encore une fois qu'elle avait eu tort de se mettre dans tous ces états et qu'elle devait simplement classer Fred dans la catégorie « érotisme fictif » avant de passer à autre chose. D'ici quelques temps ses hormones se calmeraient d'elles-mêmes ou bien se tourneraient vers quelqu'un d'autre. En attendant le problème « Jumeaux Weasley de retour à Poudlard » devait occuper toutes ses pensées. Elle pouvait très bien côtoyer un troisième fantasme sur pattes sans en crever de frustration. Au pire il restait les proies faciles de Poudlard, ces garçons qui ne faisaient pas attention à sa réputation de petite préfète coincée, ni à son physique pas franchement avantageux car trop mince et sans formes. Au vraiment pire des cas, Ginny lui avait offert un canard en plastique magiquement vibrant pour Noël...

Sa résolution bien ancrée dans sa petite tête (« Non Hermione, Fred ne te voit pas comme une Katie potentiel et tu dois garder tes fantasmes pour les nuits prochaines ») la jeune femme ressortit des toilettes en arborant un immense sourire destiné à déstabiliser Fred ou toute autre personne tentant de venir à bout de sa bonne humeur toute neuve.

Et puis une main lui agrippa le bras dès qu'elle posa le pied dans le couloir et l'instant d'après, Hermione se retrouvait plaquée contre le mur, pressée à un corps chaud et grand. Elle leva un regard bouche-bée à son assaillant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et Fred déposa une main à côté de sa tête, sur le pan de ciment auquel elle était acculée.

Résolution ? Qui avait parlé de résolution ?

.

.

« Granger... »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, chercha quelque chose à dire, et referma son orifice buccal non sans se recroqueviller légèrement contre le torse de Fred collé au sien.

Était-ce à cause de ses pensées tordues ou de la vision de Katie et lui imprimée à jamais dans son esprit ? Aucune idée mais Hermione constata qu'elle ressentait _tout_ dans le moindre détail et tous ses sens s'émoustillaient stupidement au simple contact de ce torse écrasant ses seins -déjà pas bien gros...-, de ces jambes entremêlées aux siennes, pressant l'entrejambe du jeune homme sur sa cuisse -entrejambe inactif du reste, mais son imagination fertile se chargea de la laisser pantelante à l'idée d'une petite séance de frottis-frotta qui pourrait le _réveiller_-, cette main sur sa hanche et ces doigts près de sa tête, si proche de son oreille. Oreille qui pouvait presque entendre les battements tonitruants de son propre cœur. Son cœur, la respiration calme et régulière de Fred alors que la sienne s'était faite erratique.

Chaque inhalation précipitée l'imprégnait de plus du parfum doux et masculin. Viril. Trop viril. Vraiment trop. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande le nom de cette fragrance histoire d'en asperger son oreiller ou un quelconque tissu un de ces quatre. Elle avait toujours trouvé les parfums d'hommes particulièrement rassurants et y était hautement sensible. Pour finir il y avait ce léger souffle sur le haut de son visage, caresse sommaire dont il ne devait même pas s'être rendu compte. Le toucher, l'ouïe, l'odorat... Qu'y avait-il ensuite ? Ah oui, la vision. Mh. Fred si près d'elle, chaque détail de son épiderme, chaque courbe de son joli petit minois arrogant et plein de malice. Vision : on était bon.

Ne manquait que le goût.

« J'ai réfléchi », déclara subitement le rouquin en prenant une mine pensive et Hermione retint un gémissement.

Bien entendu, il avait une voix grave naturellement. C'était un homme, _youhou ! La Terre appelle Hermione ! _Fred avait mué, comme n'importe quel garçon, et depuis bien longtemps déjà. Son timbre rauque était banal, il ne trahissait aucune excitation, rien, nothing, nada, que tchi, nichts, niente. Certainement pas pour elle qui plus était. Pourtant il aurait seulement fallu qu'elle avance son bassin pour avoir sa fameuse séance de frottis-frotta... Juste un peu, rien qu'un petit peu.

Et alors qu'elle allait succomber à la tentation suprême, allant à l'encontre de tous ses principes et de sa fierté, Fred se détacha brutalement d'elle tout en se grattant le menton d'un geste distrait et songeur. Il n'avait rien vu de son trouble, avait encore agi sur une pulsion grotesque mais pas sexuelle et Hermione manqua se laisser glisser contre le mur, chancelante. Ses jambes avaient bien du mal à la maintenir désormais. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Katie s'était accrochée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, même si elle n'expliquait toujours pas l'intérêt de faire le grand écart pendant des ébats.

Fred se recula de quelques pas, acquiesça à ses propres pensées et en revint à elle, tout souriant, pimpant. Abominablement gamin, sexy, sensuel, charnel, séduisant et monstre de polissonnerie sans même le savoir. Il fourra les mains dans les poches de son jean, Hermione suivit le mouvement des yeux sans pouvoir s'empêcher de l'imaginer sans ce malencontreux vêtement. Portait-il un caleçon comme cette fois-là ? Ou bien il l'avait troqué pour un boxer ? Le mieux serait bien sûr qu'il ne porte rien du tout sous son pantalon rugueux.

« J'ai _(oui, qu'il ne porte rien...)_ d'être _(il devait être du genre à vite envoyer promener les fringues)_ toi ! _(la lingerie, c'était pour les filles)_ »

Ron avait un jour avoué qu'il lui arrivait de ne rien mettre sous son jean. Harry avait eu l'air de trouver ça désagréable selon son expérience, mais Seamus avait assuré que lui se passait très bien de tout ce qui était cale-butes et compagnie. Hermione avait trouvé ça peu hygiénique sur le coup, digne fille de dentistes accros à la propreté qu'elle était, toutefois, ce devait être bien pratique quand on sortait avec quelqu'un. Moins de difficultés à se retrouver dans le plus simple appareil.

« T'en penses quoi ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, arrachée à cette idée fixe de fantasmer sur un Fred dépourvu du moindre sous-vêtements. Elle hoqueta en voyant le jeune homme la regarder avec une attention étrange, une lueur suspecte au fond des yeux.

« P-pardon, tu disais ? »

Oublié le fait qu'il l'ait pratiquement agressée à la sortie de son refuge -les toilettes-, oublié le fait qu'elle soit de nouveau en train de fantasmer éveillée et d'une force supérieure aux fois précédentes. Tout était oublié et tout s'oubliait lorsque Fred vous regardait avec ce petit sourire en coin irrésistible, une mèche de cheveux cachant son œil droit, le buste penché en avant pour mieux approcher son visage du votre, comme s'il cherchait à en étudier le moindre mystère, toujours ses paumes bien calées dans le fond de ses poches.

Hermione l'interrogea silencieusement en rougissant de nouveau.

« J'ai dit que... »

Il chuchotait, le traître, d'un éclat merlinement lubrique.

« J'ai décidé d'être amoureux de toi à partir d'aujourd'hui ! »

Il y eut un grand moment de silence, pendant lequel deux hommes puis une femme passèrent pour se rendre aux toilettes qu'elle venait de quitter et au terme duquel Hermione épousseta sa tenue dans un regard impassible, se massa le poignet droit sans un mot, s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver de nouveau pressée contre le rouquin et eut un sourire franchement... pas avenant.

« Que tu continues à te moquer de moi en faisant semblant de flirter pour me mettre mal à l'aise, j'ai l'habitude. Mais là, tu vas trop loin. On ne plaisante pas avec les sentiments », annonça-t-elle d'un ton sans ton justement.

Fred pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui disait ça alors qu'il était sincère dans sa déclaration puisqu'il y avait bien réfléchi, et eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'elle ne le croyait pas avant qu'un poing certes minuscule mais fichtrement bien brandit lui fracasse la mâchoire.

.

.

Sans aucune surprise et pour la seconde fois consécutive, le Choixpeau magique rapiécé ne prit pas un temps extrêmement long avant de rendre son verdict. Le temps avait passé, mais les deux zouaves n'avaient absolument pas changer. Hermione soupira donc en levant les yeux au ciel à la vue de George qui applaudissait à tout rompre tandis qu'un tonnerre d'acclamations retentissaient à l'égard de la répartition de Fred dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient cru au juste ? Qu'ils étaient devenus suffisamment matures et calmes pour être envoyés à Poufsouffle ? Qu'ils avaient suffisamment viré vils et prétentieux pour être attribués à Serpentard ? Le pire aurait été sans conteste qu'ils se soient crus soudain suffisamment intelligents pour atterrir à Serdaigle.

Non, parce que compte tenu de la dernière discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Fred Weasley, Hermione était en mesure de dire que le jeune homme était tout sauf intelligent. Il était même incontestablement stupide, affligeant et consternant. Néanmoins, et en parti à cause de Ron qui lui jetait un regard interrogateur de l'autre côté de la table des gryffons, la brunette se força à applaudir lorsque le professeur McGonagall -qui avait l'air de vouloir se suicider à la seule idée de ravoir ses deux anciens trublions d'étudiants en classe- retira le Choixpeau des cheveux de Fred qui marcha d'un pas mesuré et triomphant dans leur direction sous la clameur de la foule de rouges et or.

Évidemment. Les autres étaient contents. Les élèves qui les connaissaient étaient ravis de retrouver leurs fauteurs de trouble préférés, même les premières années savaient de qui il s'agissait et se réjouissaient d'avoir nouvellement droit aux farces qu'avaient pu leur compter les aînés. En clair autant de prochaines victimes du duo maléfique et incontrôlable. A coup sûr les boites à flemme referaient bientôt apparition, la vente par correspondance reprendrait du service, les couloirs, les salles de classe, les salles communes de toutes les maisons confondues, seraient rapidement envahis par un fracas de tous les diables. Feux d'artifice, marécages portables, attrape-nigauds, trafic de fausses baguettes... Que du bonheur pour la jeune préfète vouée à pourchasser les deux rouquins.

Comme avant.

Hermione se servit un verre de jus de citrouille en ignorant totalement la présence des jumeaux à quelques places d'elle et dissuada Harry de converser avec elle dans une œillade particulièrement meurtrière. Suite à quoi le repas s'entama sous le brouhahas habituel et elle ne résista pas à jeter un regard, tout petit regard, en direction de Fred et George qui s'étaient vus accaparés par Katie Bell -ben tiens- et deux autres filles qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Hermione fronça un sourcil lorsque Katie essaya de capter l'attention de Fred mais que ce dernier se tourna instinctivement vers une autre fille, comme pour l'éviter sciemment.

Curieusement, ses pensées se montrèrent alors beaucoup plus constructives que les premières fois et elle se posa enfin les bonnes questions. Comment Fred osait-il se détourner de la fille qu'il avait culbutée moins de deux semaines plus tôt avec une délectation manifeste ? Ron lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pas depuis longtemps, d'accord, mais ensemble. On ne rejetait pas une main ou une conversation quand on était en couple avec quelqu'un ! En même temps, on ne déclarait pas non plus à une autre fille qu'on décidait d'être amoureux d'elle au dépend de sa petite-amie.

Fred n'était décidément pas tout à fait sain d'esprit. Les jumeaux ne l'étaient pas en règle générale. Les Weasley de manière globale -Ron en était le parfait exemple et Ginny était une furie-. Et en fait, tous les sangs-purs de façon unanime. Ben voilà la clé du mystère : les affres de la consanguinité. Malefoy, Black, Potter, Weasley, tarés. Les enfants de la nouvelle génération avaient hérité de toutes les tares, Hermione ne voyait aucune autre explication. Les mêmes problèmes s'étaient posés aux alentours du moyen-âge chez les familles royales moldues. D'où l'intérêt des lois interdisant l'union entre deux membres d'une famille proche... Et après on dirait que les moldus étaient étranges.

Hermione arrêta de penser et arrêta même de respirer lorsque, au cours d'un nouveau soupir blasé, elle croisa par hasard le regard de Fred.

Dès lors elle s'attendit à tout. A un coup d'œil mauvais parce qu'elle l'avait frappé et ne s'était nullement excusée avant de partir -fuir en réalité-. A un sourire cynique signifiant autant de « tu vas me le payer ». Ou encore un retour aux rictus moqueurs qui lui rappellerait qu'elle l'avait surpris dans les bras d'une fille. Elle s'attendit donc à n'importe quelle réaction négative, quelle qu'elle soit. Fred n'était pas sain, ni stable, peut-être même qu'il essaierait de la tuer -il s'était bien mis en tête de tomber amoureux d'elle-. Elle s'attendit à tout... Mais pas à ça.

Fred lui tira la langue en se massant l'arrière de la nuque, comme gêné, se reprit et lui adressa un sourire à la fois tendre et taquin.

Hermione se détourna si violemment qu'elle poussa Lavande assise près d'elle, laquelle bascula en arrière, rattrapée in-extremis par Ronald, lui-même s'octroyant alors le droit de l'embrasser pour s'auto-congratuler de ses réflexes salvateurs. Harry et Seamus, passablement agacés, lui jetèrent alors un de ces regards noirs qu'elle s'était attendue à recevoir de la part de Fred et la jeune femme se ratatina sur le banc, pétrifiée.

.

.

Ce qu'il se passa moins de deux heures plus tard dans la salle commune de la tour de Gryffondor confirma à Hermione une de ses pensées précédentes, à savoir que Fred était fou, et une pensée plus récente, celle qui indiquait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se lever ce matin. Mieux, elle n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde.

« Je croyais que tu plaisantais... », plaida Katie d'une toute petite voix et dans une vaine tentative de paraître plus discrète que son futur-ex-petit-ami.

Lequel venait tout juste de débarquer dans la pièce avec George, riant aux éclats, et avait pris Katie par le bras avant de lui pépier un joyeux « Alors, combien t'en as chevauchés depuis l'autre jour ? » à la figure. Sous-entendant ainsi qu'il avait rompu depuis peu, et ne se souciant absolument pas de savoir si Katie souhaitait voir sa vie sentimentale -et sexuelle- étalée devant tout le monde puisque la majeure partie des gryffondors se trouvaient présents. Assise sur un canapé moelleux, entre Ginny et Harry pendant que Ron s'occupait du cas Lavande dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année, Hermione resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur le spectacle, dégoûtée au plus haut point.

Fred sourcilla et George pouffa sans aucune considération. Leur tare était donc partagée et le thermomètre indiquant son niveau de haine envers eux grimpa d'un degré de plus au fond de la jeune préfète qui voyait avec désolation les yeux de Katie s'embuer alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de garder la face et de sourire. Elle aurait aimé intervenir, crier à Fred de dégager le plancher, mais ce n'était pas son rôle. En revanche c'était celui de Leanne, la meilleure amie de la jolie poursuiveuse, qui s'avança après un moment de silence.

« Weasley !, gronda-t-elle tout en posant une main douce sur l'épaule de sa camarade. Tu connais le sens du mot « vie privée » ? »

Fred eut un haussement d'épaules négligent et quelques murmures parcoururent les rangs.

« Je crois savoir qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un mot mais d'une expression, visant à démontrer d'un certain degré d'intimité et d'un espace vital autour d'une personne, si je puis dire », argua-t-il d'un ton plus sec que la fois précédente.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le désapprouve, Hermione le trouva tellement arrogant qu'elle manqua lui sauter au cou et cette fois ce n'était certainement pas pour le déshabiller.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce concept ?, attaqua tout de même Leanne et George intervint à son tour, faussement las.

-Écoute, Fred s'est adressé à Kate en tant qu'ami. Il la taquine. Ils ne sont plus ensemble, il a été clair là-dessus il me semble.

-En tant qu'ami ? Arrêtez de vous foutre de nous ! Katie était amoureuse de toi ! »

Elle parlait au passé pourtant les larmes sur les joues de la petite brune prouvait que le sujet était toujours d'actualité. George s'apprêta à prendre la parole une deuxième fois, se faisant nettement plus menaçant, mais Fred l'en empêcha d'un geste. Silence tout autour, pesant et quelque peu électrique. Puis le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à la septième année, repoussa doucement la main de Leanne sur l'épaule féminine, et à la surprise générale serra Katie contre lui avec une tendresse indiscutable et sincère.

« Excuse-moi... »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, s'attendit à ce que Katie le rejette ou que Leanne réagisse, au lieu de quoi George et l'amie de la brune s'éloignèrent en soufflant et Katie se pelotonna de plus bel contre Fred, sanglotant sur son torse alors que le rouquin raffermissait sa prise sur elle.

« Pardon », répéta-t-il dans un chuchotis à peine perceptible.

Révoltée par le manque de réaction de tout ce beau monde face au comportement effroyable de Fred, Hermione jeta son livre de sortilèges sur le canapé, se leva et sortit de la salle commune sans que Ginny et Harry ne la voient. Ou du moins sortir de la salle commune était son idée de départ. Seulement...

« Mais moi je suis amoureux de Hermione. »

Ladite Hermione cru presque entendre un météorite s'écraser au beau milieu de la salle commune. Elle se figea à deux pas du portrait de la Grosse Dame, maudissant Merlin, Morgan, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Harry, et plus encore Fred jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération, puis pris sur elle et pivota lentement, le plus lentement possible, sur ses talons pour faire face au reste de la communauté gryffondorienne. Fred ne venait pas seulement de lancer une bombe sur le château, il avait également foudroyé la plupart des étudiants comme elle put le constater lorsque les regards se braquèrent sur elle, paniqués et étrangement horrifiés. D'ailleurs, ce dernier point, comment était-elle sensée le prendre ?

…

Toujours planté tel l'imbécile qu'il était au centre de la pièce, Katie dans les bras, Fred s'évertua à lui faire un petit signe de main par-dessus l'épaule de son ex-amante. Il n'avait décidément pas compris la leçon du coup de poing, ô ça non. Il était impossible que ce garçon là ait pu un jour être assez intelligent pour monter un petit commerce prometteur. Il ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de produits ingénieux -elle devait bien l'avouer quelques fois-. Il ne pouvait pas non plus avoir dix-huit ans et un si faible quotient intellectuel. Non. Ce type était stupide, effroyablement stupide. Même Pansy Parkinson à côté de lui paraissait être un génie.

« De... Que... De quand... »

Hermione continua à fixer Fred dans les yeux, ne se préoccupant nullement des difficultés d'élocution de Harry, encore moins de la stupéfaction de Ginny agrippée au canapé comme si elle était sur un manège de parc d'attraction moldu assez remuant. Ceux qui donnaient envie de vomir au crétin qui avait le malheur de monter dedans. Cet état de fait, même vague à ses yeux ripés à ceux de Fred, la tourmenta d'autant plus. Pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air de trouver l'idée d'un homme amoureux d'elle aussi repoussante ? A moins que ce ne soit l'idée d'un Fred Weasley -Fred nom d'un chien!- amoureux de Hermione Granger -Hermione nom d'une citrouille!-.

La jeune femme sentit son sang bouillonner à nouveau, sa rage s'en trouva décuplée et elle serra les poings contre ses flancs.

« Ne l'écoutez pas », prévint-elle d'une voix forte et rocailleuse qui en fit trembler plus d'un.

Mais pas Fred. Celui-ci relâcha Katie que Leanne vint retrouver d'un pas incertain -et sans arrêter d'observer le second spectacle de la soirée, médusée par ce nouvel élément perturbateur- et il se voûta légèrement, sa main droite regagnant par une sorte de réflexe la poche de son pantalon.

« Pourquoi ils ne devraient pas m'écouter ?, interrogea-t-il bêtement -selon Hermione- et sans embarras visible.

-C'est pourtant évident... Arrête de te moquer des gens comme ça !

-Alors tu ne me crois toujours pas ? »

Hermione fulminait. Harry le sentit et son côté ami refit brutalement surface. Il se reprit, rejoignit la brune dans une foulée souple et se posa en rempart entre le frère de Ron et elle, l'incitant au calme puisqu'il pressentait la tempête. Ou l'ouragan. Une tornade au moins. Un cataclysme. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas arranger l'état des choses et qui alimenterait les ragots pour les deux siècles à suivre. Même ses enfants entendraient parler de la folie meurtrière d'une Hermione en colère... Enfin, s'il avait des enfants un jour et pour l'instant c'était plutôt mal parti.

En fait c'était un peu comme un jeu vidéo moldu, il devait passer des niveaux et affronter le super-boss avant d'arriver à la normalité la plus complète -le super-boss étant bien entendu, Voldemort, et lui, héros, n'ayant toutefois aucune vie de rechange-. Super Harry Bross, ça sonnait bien au fond. Mieux que le Survivant. Le Survivant, ça faisait dramatique, Super Harry Bross, c'était marrant.

« Comment veux-tu que je puisse croire à une telle absurdité ? »

Prémices d'une guerre civile, assurément.

Fred sourcilla furtivement et quelques marmonnements autour d'eux firent comprendre à Hermione que ses camarades l'approuvaient et ne pouvaient définitivement pas envisager la possibilité d'un Fred amoureux d'elle. Là encore, toujours, elle hésitait quant à être flattée ou vexée...

« Parce que je te le dis, assura Fred en la ramenant à leur crise diplomatique.

-Tu ne...

-Tu préfères que je te le montre ? »

Évidemment, « Pensées Inappropriées IV, la revanche des Songes » : comment, par le string de Morgane, pourrait-on _montrer_ à quelqu'un qu'on était amoureux de lui ? Une petite voix lui indiqua cependant que c'était possible, qu'être amoureux se traduisait par un comportement et des gestes particuliers envers son partenaire. Aussi sottement que Fred ne le lui avait proposé, Hermione se mit donc à imaginer un certain rouquin lui _prouvant_ de son _corps_ qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Si par exemple il pouvait l'enlacer et qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie pouvait ne pas rester indifférente...

Pensées stupides, le retour, et gifle mentale, le retour plus fulgurant encore. Mais un gloussement s'éleva quelque part à sa gauche et Hermione sût qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à fantasmer sur certaines choses. Son cas n'était par conséquent pas si désespéré qu'il n'y paraissait. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rougir, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Fred -et tout le monde en face d'elle-. Elle se prit un sourire soudain très suggestif en pleine figure et revint quelques semaines en arrière, lorsqu'il avait eu l'audace de la regarder alors qu'il semblait atteindre l'orgasme avec Katie.

Tiens voilà ! Katie ! Voilà qui devrait la refroidir. Croyait-il franchement qu'elle allait pouvoir lui apporter un quelconque crédit après ce qu'il venait de faire subir à la poursuiveuse de Quidditch ?

« Je ne préfère rien du tout ! Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie triple niais ! »

Et sur ce hurlement ô combien libérateur qui refit trembler son auditoire -mais toujours pas Fred- Hermione prit la fuite en courant.

.

.

« Comment va ton triple niais, Granger ? Il veut toujours montrer son amour débordant à ton égard ou il a fini par te baiser ? »

Drago Malefoy avait toujours été d'une élégance peu commune.

« Tu sais quoi ? Va donc te faire sodomiser en Sibérie par un écureuil en rut et fiche-moi la paix ! »

Et quand elle était énervée, Hermione pouvait se montrer bien plus gracieuse que lui.

.

.

Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé en l'espace de deux jours. D'abord la scène dans la salle commune, puis les rumeurs qui couraient dans tout l'établissement, et puis brutalement le cesser-le-feu tout autour d'elle, incompréhensible. De « Granger la fille dont se croit amoureux Weasley » -ou, comme l'avait dit Malefoy avec tant de volupté, « la fille que Weasley souhaite se faire »- elle était passée à « Hermione la sans-cœur qui refuse l'amour d'un garçon aussi mignon, charmant, drôle et sexy que Fred ». Même Katie en était venue à lui conseiller d'accepter les sentiments de Fred sous prétexte qu'il en valait la peine, _sur tous les points_.

Katie qu'elle avait voulu protéger, pour qui elle s'était sentie extrêmement mal... Hermione en était encore toute retournée et n'arrivait pas à comprendre. D'accord, les jumeaux étaient plus qu'appréciés à Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues, pour autant elle aurait cru que ce qu'il avait fait subir à Katie et sa réputation de Don Juan, auraient raison de lui. De lui. Pas d'elle. Maintenant les filles lui tournaient le dos en ricanant que Fred méritait mieux, les garçons lui lançaient des regards à la fois incrédules comme s'ils ne pouvaient toujours pas croire que leur camarade s'abaisse à ça -entendez le rat de bibliothèque asexué- et méprisants.

Solidarité masculine sans doute. En tout cas elle était devenue le mouton noir de l'école, le moustique nuisible qui bourdonne à votre oreille la nuit venue, le plat périmé qu'on conserve dans le frigo par flemme de devoir le jeter, le vilain pitiponk au pays des licornes. Le message était passé : Hermione Granger était la fille à abattre si elle n'acceptait pas d'ici peu de donner satisfaction à Fred Weasley. En gros en résultait un cruel dilemme : rester le débris nucléaire qui polluait l'atmosphère ou se donner à Fred dans tous les sens du terme pour finalement se faire jeter comme Katie et toutes les autres quand il en aurait fini avec elle.

Hermione était sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Tout avait soigneusement été planifié, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. Tout ça c'était une nouvelle farce des jumeaux et tout était parti de cette fichue journée où elle était tombée sur Fred et Katie. Il était détraqué, complètement taré. Son cerveau avait pondu cette idée alléchante d'entraîner Hermione la -fausse- prude dans la décadence suprême à l'instant où il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas seulement surprise de ce qu'elle voyait mais qu'elle était en train de les mâter purement et simplement. Comment il l'avait compris alors qu'il prenait son pied et était débile, ça c'était une autre question.

Et le pire ? Et le pire c'était qu'après deux jours passés à s'en prendre plein la figure de la part de tout le monde, y compris Katie et Ron -_Ronald !_-, elle pensait sérieusement à abdiquer...

Après tout, Fred était quand même un fantasme, sans plus, et ce qu'il voulait d'elle c'était ça, un rapport sans lendemain ni fioriture. Normalement il la laisserait enfin tranquille ensuite. Il s'intéresserait à quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il piégerait tout aussi méchamment, et elle redeviendrait le rat de bibliothèque -plus tellement asexué- transparent. Toutefois sa fierté en prendrait un gigantesque coup. Abdiquer, c'était glorifier Fred, c'était approuver la conduite des jumeaux Weasley, montrer la faiblesse du genre féminin.

Alors quoi ? Résister et s'armer de courage pour supporter les mois à venir au cours desquels elle serait Granger, l'insecte hautement radioactif à éliminer à coup de bombe aérosol moldue le plus rapidement possible ? Quoiqu'on puisse dire d'elle, elle avait des sentiments et elle était une fille sensible, elle ne supporterait pas tout ça bien longtemps, même si Ginny -la seule avec Harry à rester de son côté- assurait que le phénomène « Granger&Weasley » finirait par se calmer.

La jeune femme en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sortit d'une salle de classe vide où elle avait trouvé refuge pour atterrir face à l'objet de ses fantasmes/cauchemars/les deux tout compte fait. Elle retint à peine une grimace, amorça un mouvement de repli, et le visage de Fred se mit à rayonner quand il la reconnut si près de lui. Un débile profond béat d'admiration devant un verre remplit de potion d'intelligence. Non. D'une _fausse_ admiration.

« 'Mione ! »

Elle abhorrait ce surnom, elle détestait le jour où Ron et Harry lui avaient trouvé ce surnom, elle haïssait les jumeaux pour se l'être approprié et s'en servir pour l'appeler avec affection.

« Dégage ! »

Fred ne s'arrêta évidemment pas, ce serait bien trop beau, et Hermione fit marche arrière à toute vitesse. Elle parvint à retourner dans la salle de classe, se tourna pour fermer la porte et comprit sa cruelle erreur. Un pied s'interposa avant qu'elle n'ait pu rabattre le plan de bois dans son encadrement et une main passa dans l'entrebâillement, lui agrippant le bras avec une telle force qu'elle en lâcha la poignée et surtout sa baguette -sortie au quart de tour dans un réflexe de survie-. Elle fit un bond sur le côté dans un couinement pittoresque, Fred profita de son instant de faiblesse pour se faufiler à l'intérieur et avec horreur Hermione le vit soupirer en ensorcelant la porte.

Cette dernière se referma solidement, s'englua magiquement fut plus exact, et la jeune femme comprit qu'elle était faite comme un rat -et ce, sans jeu de mot stupide avec sa condition de rat de bibliothèque sans sexe ni libido-. Sa baguette avait roulé au sol jusqu'au bureau professoral, Fred se tenait maintenant adossé au morceau de bois immobilisé, et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne souriait plus, avait le visage plus fermé encore qu'une huître. Un Fred sans sourire ? Mauvais augure.

Devant le mur de silence qui la frappa, Hermione recula encore et encore jusqu'à se retrouver acculée à un bureau. Elle déglutit avec une certaine difficulté, vit brusquement Fred se redresser de toute sa hauteur et elle frémit imperceptiblement alors qu'il rangeait sa propre baguette dans sa robe de sorcier. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et elle sût que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

« Je vais être très clair, une dernière fois... »

Pourquoi il s'approchait comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il cette voix dépourvue de chaleur ? Pourquoi il avait l'air si menaçant ? Et pourquoi ses putains d'hormones à la con venaient tourbillonner dans son bas ventre alors qu'elle constatait à quel point il pouvait être excitant ainsi ?

_BOUM_

Les deux paumes masculines heurtèrent durement le bois du bureau, emprisonnant définitivement Hermione qui leva un regard apeuré vers le jeune homme à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ses lèvres pouvaient presque toucher les siennes, il s'était incliné, il paraissait maître de tout. De lui, de la situation, d'elle. Et hop ! Fred attaque testostérone, Hermione perd 15 points de vitalité mais gagne 20 points d'appétit sexuel.

« J'ai décidé d'être amoureux de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Elle se sentit frissonner de part en part et une sueur froide coula lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Pourquoi moi ? », parvint-elle nouvellement à articuler et le fait de se savoir capable de parole allégea un instant son envie pressante de se coller à lui.

Fred arqua un sourcil, cilla en redevenant aussi pensif que cette fois là aux Trois Balais et revint vers elle avec un nouveau sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle n'aurait pas su le définir mais une chose était sûre, elle était son jouet. Elle était son jouet, elle l'amusait, il la voulait et ne la lâcherait pas de sitôt. Hermione en vint même à deviner que même si elle abdiquait pour et seulement une fois, il n'en resterait pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait au juste ? La dévergonder ? Il était bien parti...

« Je veux revoir ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux quand tu m'as interrompu avec Kate. C'était beaucoup plus jouissif que tout ce que les autres filles aient pu me faire. »

Hermione se reprit à rougir, hocha la tête sans trop comprendre son geste et s'efforça de garder le peu de calme qui lui restait.

« Je sais que tu es plus expérimentée que ce que les autres disent, j'ai déjà écouté aux portes au Terrier, quand vous parliez avec Gin'. Même si je dois t'avouer qu'apprendre quelle était la position préférée de ma soeur m'a un peu refroidi. »

La brune regarda avec un certain amusement sa bouche se tordre dans une grimace puis retrouver son sourire naturel, moins... moins celui d'avant. Elle fantasma d'ailleurs sur ces deux lèvres mouvantes, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait écouté aux portes ? Nom de... Quelles conversations avait-il pu surprendre ? Et... Oh bon sang ! La panique qui la torturait dut se lire sur son visage puisque Fred s'esclaffa doucement avant de faire un pas en avant. Il se pencha subitement vers elle, leurs joues s'effleurèrent et la chair de poule envahit l'épiderme de la brunette qui serra les dents à défaut de risquer un geste.

« Étonnant pour une fille expérimentée de ne pas connaître les sorts d'insonorisations..., chuchota une voix à son oreille.

-Je suis discrète dans ces moments-là, je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Fred se redressa aussitôt, les sourcils haussés. Hermione rouvrit la bouche, se pétrifia devant sa propre bêtise et renonça à retirer ce qu'elle avait dit. Trop tard.

« Ça, je demande à voir. C'est toujours ceux qui en disent le moins qui en font le plus. Je suis persuadé que tu es une bête de sexe, et plus bruyante que tu ne veux le dire. »

Que ferait Harry à sa place, lui qui se sortait de tous les pétrins possibles et imaginables ? Il lancerait un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe du rouquin. Mouais, bof. Fred était indécent mais ne lui avait tout de même pas fait suffisamment de mal pour qu'elle se laisse aller à se genre d'attaque guerrière. Alors que ferait Ronald ? Il hurlerait de peur et essayerait de s'enfuir. Mouais, impossible. Pas avec deux bras de chaque côté de son corps, pas avec un autre corps devant elle. Dans ce cas, que ferait Ginny ? _Réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis_.

La provocation. Le feu par le feu. Vaincre le mal par le mal. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle n'était pas désarmée contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser, et Fred n'était pas invincible. Il avait des faiblesses, des fichues faiblesses qu'elle connaissait. La provocation, mais oui. Merci Ginny. Merci Ron et Harry aussi, même s'ils n'étaient -heureusement- pas là pour partager cette aventure-ci et que sur ce coup ils ne lui avaient servi à rien.

Hermione reprit peu à peu contenance et se décolla du bureau d'un déplacement vif. L'instant qui suivit tout son corps épousait celui de Fred qui eut un léger sursaut mais resta immobile, hypnotisé par les ambres posées sur lui, flamboyantes et sournoises. Les petites mains fines se faufilèrent entre leurs deux poitrine -... frustrant qu'elle n'en ait pas beaucoup plus que lui- et descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture d'un jean qu'on pouvait sentir à travers le tissu de la robe noire réglementaire. Bien sûr elle aurait vraiment aimé abdiquer pour de bon, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas alors qu'il avait essayé de jouer, pas alors qu'elle n'était pas à armes égales. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle ré-affirme sa part de domination.

Sa main droite resta fermement ancrée sur la ceinture, la gauche remonta jusqu'à la nuque et Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre l'oreille de Fred qui n'avait plus fait un geste, visiblement perturbé. Elle s'appliqua à déposer un baiser sur l'os de sa mâchoire, monta encore jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et ses doigts se pressèrent violemment dans la nuque fine du jeune homme qui poussa un gémissement plaintif de douleur.

« Si tu es sûr de mes capacités comme tu dis... »

Les ongles griffèrent intentionnellement la peau douce qu'elle caresserait un autre jour -oui, il y aurait une prochaine fois- et elle se pressa plus encore contre lui. Son autre paume avait filé vers le pôle sud et désormais elle maintenait Fred de trois façons. Sa prise sur son cou, l'autre sur son début d'érection, et sa bouche près du lobe avec lequel, là encore, elle s'amuserait plus tard.

« … alors attrape-moi. »

Sans plus attendre elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et tandis que le rouquin essayait de reprendre son souffle qu'il avait coupé inconsciemment au contact des doigts sur ses parties intimes, Hermione le contourna en courant. Elle récupéra sa baguette, éclata de rire à la vue d'un Fred totalement déboussolé et disparut avec de la fierté plein la tête.

.

.

Ce fut une Hermione particulièrement enjouée qui commença à parler de tout avec tout le monde d'une voix chantante que ses amis accueillirent au repas ce soir-là. Témoins un peu plus tôt de ce soudain changement d'humeur en fidèles camarades de classe qu'ils étaient, Ron et Harry ne furent pas plus surpris qu'auparavant de la voir rire et lancer des sourires à toutes et tous au repas. En revanche Ginny était un peu plus interdite face à la bonne humeur de son amie et la plupart des autres élèves lui jetaient des regards incrédules.

Même lorsque Ron, le bras autour de la taille de Lavande assise près de lui, se redressa et eut un sourire goguenard -annonciateur de mauvaise nouvelle-, Hermione ne faillit pas à son enthousiasme débordant.

« Ton soupirant vient vers toi, annonça néanmoins Harry dans un souffle et en se servant une nouvelle plâtrée de porridge.

-Impact dans... 5... 4... 3, commença Ginny d'un ton faussement professionnel. 2... 1...

-Cible verrouillée », termina Ron en murmure.

Et en effet, deux mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Hermione qui resta de marbre et souriante bien que ses hormones lui firent savoir une énième fois qu'elles étaient omniprésentes en elle. Deux doigts balayèrent les boucles brunes sur le côté, un souffle chaud lui chatouilla la nuque et finalement la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas trahir le plaisir qui l'envahissait quand quelques épis roux se mêlèrent à sa chevelure, une joue se posant sur sa tempe.

« Je te préviens Granger, c'est la dernière fois que ma main droite fait tout le travail », pépia Fred à voix suffisamment basse pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Des rougeurs s'installèrent immédiatement sur ses joues mais Hermione se força à hausser les épaules d'un geste nonchalant qui n'appartenait qu'à lui en temps normal. Fred coupa bientôt tout contact avec elle, la laissant frustrée, et quelques minutes plus tard il s'installait face à George et Katie à six places d'elle. Ce fut sans doute la première fois en deux jours qu'aucun des deux ne chercha à regarder l'autre, chose assez curieuse pour ceux qui suivaient avec attention leurs échanges. Hermione devinait que son -sans doute- prochain amant n'avait pas vraiment apprécié qu'on se soit joué de lui. Quant à elle, elle continuait d'affirmer sa position de dominante.

Il voulait être amoureux d'elle ? Voir ses yeux se consumer de désir pour lui ? S'il croyait pouvoir l'avoir si facilement parce qu'il était son fantasme numéro 1 du moment, il se trompait lourdement.

.

.

« J'ai une question...

-Tout ce que tu veux, assura Fred sans la quitter des yeux.

-Comment tu fais pour monter dans le dortoir des filles malgré les protections ?, interrogea Hermione d'une voix tout à fait neutre.

-Passage secret découvert en fin d'année dernière avec Lee.

-Mh. Je vois...

-Autre chose ?

-En fait, oui. »

Il l'encouragea d'un sourire, toujours adossé au chambranle de la porte. Hermione resta impassible malgré le rouge soutenu qui envahissait son visage, leva le bras pour attraper sa serviette de bain et l'enroula autour de son corps entièrement nu qui venait de vivre la désagréable expérience d'être dévoilé à la vue d'un autre qu'elle.

« Je te conseille de sortir de cette salle de bain très vite si tu ne veux pas que j'annonce à tout le monde que je suis enceinte de toi et que tu veux me faire avorter. Je crois que ta mère serait ravie de te passer le savon du siècle. »

Si Hermione resta rougissante, Fred devint livide sous la menace. Il soupira sans un mot de plus, fit demi-tour et sortit enfin de la salle d'eau. De nouveau seule comme avant qu'il ne la surprenne à la sortie de sa douche nocturne -encore heureux que Lavande ou Parvati ne soient pas réveillées de l'autre côté- la jeune femme s'adossa au carrelage et posa une main sur son cœur battant la chamade.

_« Fred, t'es vraiment con, tu le sais ça ? »_

Sûrement pas...

.

.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux et Harry recracha sa gorgée de lait sur la table. Ron et Lavande furent les seuls à être éclaboussés mais, bien trop occupés à leurs petites affaires toujours plus obscènes de jour en jour, n'y prêtèrent pas grande attention. Hermione mâchouilla le bout de son toast sans aucun entrain, fatiguée d'avoir passé la nuit à se répéter « il m'a vu nue, il m'a vu nue, il m'a vu nue ». Ginny sourcilla, jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Fred et George en train de discuter non loin, et elle eut un petit sourire malicieux en se penchant vers son amie brune.

« Moi je dis que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

Et Hermione ne l'avouerait jamais, puisqu'elle n'était assurément pas une Weasley donc tarée, donc atteinte d'un sérieux manque de raison et de rationalité, mais elle aimait beaucoup cette lueur dans les yeux de sa cadette. Une lueur maléfique, vile, serpentardesque. Une lueur qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle que Fred cherchait à faire renaître chez Hermione, mais une lueur très attirante tout de même. D'ailleurs le regard de Harry sur la jeune Weasley voulait tout dire. Fred et Ron ne seraient sans doute pas les seuls à faire mumuse cette année.

.

.

L'avantage d'être la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, c'était la célèbre Carte du Maraudeur et la fabuleuse cape d'invisibilité. L'avantage d'être une fille à Poudlard, c'était que le corps professoral avait confiance en vous et était persuadé que jamais il ne vous viendrait à l'idée de rendre visite à vos comparses masculins pendant la nuit. Si un jour elle devenait directrice de l'école -ben quoi, on pouvait toujours rêver non ? Dumbledore finirait bien par clamser un jour ou l'autre- elle se promettait d'ailleurs de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Mais pour l'instant, elle allait profiter de ces deux avantages.

Bien planquée sous la cape qui lui permettait d'être invisible à toute autre personne qui aurait pu croiser sa route, Hermione prit une dernière fois un bon bol d'oxygène avant de pousser silencieusement la porte qui renfermait les garçons de septième année et accessoirement Fred et George Weasley depuis leur retour. Ginny s'était assurée du bon fonctionnement du plan de son côté comme elle le constata avant de murmurer le sempiternel « méfait accompli », George n'était pas dans le dortoir. Il était en ce moment même au sommet de la tour nord, en charmante compagnie... En conséquence de quoi il n'y aurait aucun soucis de distinction.

Non parce que dans l'obscurité, discerner un jumeau d'un autre, bof quoi.

A la très faible lueur de la lune, Hermione repéra les cheveux et la silhouette de _son_ rouquin allongé sur le dernier lit de la pièce, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Elle rangea la carte dans sa poche, s'approcha à pas de loup jusqu'au matelas en remerciant deux types de ronfler aussi fort que la locomotive du Poudlard Express -ou que Ron- et murmura un sortilège d'insonorisation avant de monter sur la couche, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son occupant. D'un autre coup de baguette les baldaquins du lit se refermèrent tout autour d'elle, lui offrant un huis clos parfait, et elle retira la cape qu'elle déposa aux pieds de Fred.

Ce dernier dormait vraiment comme un bébé. Sur le dos, une main près de sa bouche, l'autre sur son abdomen, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres et ses traits détendus sous la frange désordonnée. Ses yeux s'habituant à l'opacité de la pièce, Hermione le contempla avec un rictus similaire à celui qu'il arborait et décréta après quelques minutes qu'elle avait déjà assez d'images de Fred imprimées dans sa cervelle pour s'arrêter là ce soir. Cette nuit. Bref. Elle prit soin de s'attacher les cheveux, cala sa baguette entre deux replis de la cape de Harry et s'avança vers sa proie.

A quatre pattes sur un lit... On lui aurait dit, un an plus tôt, qu'elle se retrouverait à quatre pattes au-dessus du corps étendu et endormi de Fred dans un but inavouable, elle aurait fait une syncope ou cru à un cauchemar. Était-il donc normal qu'aujourd'hui ce fait lui apparaisse comme un rêve ? Un rêve érotique, oui, bon, d'accord, mais un rêve, plus un cauchemar. Si cet imbécile ne s'était pas mis en tête de tomber amoureux d'elle, s'engageant dans une sorte de défi à grande échelle, elle aurait adoré se soumettre à lui et s'abandonner à ses caresses. Mais monsieur voulait juste du sexe et une lueur de convoitise dans les prunelles marrons. Tss.

Hermione s'empara de la main entravant le ventre plat qui se soulevait à intervalles réguliers et la déplaça sur le côté. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, concentrée, saisit l'autre paume mais ne fit qu'y entrelacer ses doigts, d'un geste plus tendre qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu sans doute. Fred eut un petit mouvement d'épaule, la jeune femme s'immobilisa en se voulant aussi discrète qu'une petite souris -et non plus d'un rat, c'est moche un rat-, puis redevint statue. Qui était la petite poupée de cire sans le savoir maintenant ? Fred était désormais _son_ jouet, inconsciemment. Hé hé.

Sa main libre vint caresser le visage qui avait depuis peu perdu toute rondeur s'apparentant à l'enfance -elle l'avait remarqué cet été au Terrier- et le sourire de Fred dans son sommeil se fit plus grand avant de se rétracter dans une sorte de moue étrange lorsqu'elle ôta son index de la joue mal rasée. C'était un homme maintenant son rouquin. Son p'tit homme. Retour du « hé hé » et des pensées stupides. Quel épisode déjà ? Peu importe, elle avait une mission à accomplir. Ginny et elle avaient tout prévu. Il suffisait que Hermione fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire, Fred aurait forcément à un moment ou un autre une attitude compromettante -ou une parole- et... hé hé puissance mille.

Ses doigts descendirent le long de sa nuque -et un soupir, un !-, effleurèrent sa pomme d'Adam et se posèrent sur le torse qui s'étendait sous elle. Hermione traça quelques arabesques par-dessus le drap, l'enleva après quelques minutes qui suffirent à arracher un soupir un peu plus fort à Fred que les précédents et qui s'apparentait d'avantage au râle, et suite à diverses petites manœuvres au cours desquelles elle prit la précaution de revenir toucher un bout de peau, parvint à mettre à nu le torse et l'entrejambe du jeune homme. La vision d'un Fred déjà trop à l'étroit dans son caleçon -donc il portait des caleçon en permanence- lui provoqua un début d'hilarité moqueuse et satisfaite.

Bien, très bien.

« Mh... »

La brunette releva un peu les yeux. Les sourcils du rouquin s'étaient imperceptiblement froncés quand elle avait finalement déposé son pouce près de son aine. Hé hé.

…

Elle devenait folle. Après toute cette histoire il faudrait d'urgence qu'elle aille consulter quelqu'un avant de finir dans le même état mental que les Weasley ou les sang-purs à problèmes de consanguinité en général.

Hermione chassa ces mornes pensées de sa petite tête -pourvu d'un gros cerveau qu'on se le dise- et revint s'attarder sur le membre de Fred érigé en sa faveur et qui ne demandait plus que l'attention qu'elle était venue, de toute façon, lui porter. Nouvel ordre de mission : enlever le dernier barrage textile entre mini-Fred et sa main. Facile. Beaucoup plus en tout cas que ce qu'avait été l'épreuve du drap. Hermione pria son grand-père décédé d'arrêter immédiatement de surveiller sa petite-fille -puisqu'il était forcément quelque part là-haut et qu'il était hors de question qu'il la voit s'adonner à ce genre de pratique- et elle resta, malgré toute sa préparation, un peu surprise de l'ampleur des _dégâts_.

D'accord. Elle l'avouait. Il était bien monté son p'tit homme plus si p'tit. Heureusement que personne ne la voyait -Papy, ferme les yeux!- et qu'il faisait nuit, sinon quoi tout le monde aurait pu voir les rougeurs de gêne sur ses joues. Oui, on pouvait être expérimentée et être étonnée de temps à autre ou embarrassée. A ce qu'elle sache, elle n'avait encore jamais vu Fred dans son plus simple appareil (ce qui n'était pas le cas dans le sens inverse et déjà elle se sentait plus encline à se venger plutôt que de réveiller ledit Fred et terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé avec son consentement).

Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur lui, Fred eut un nouveau tressaillement et Hermione sentit la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne se crisper. Elle se félicita pour le sort d'insonorisation en l'entendant gronder puissamment, rabattit les paupières sur le haut de ses pommettes prise par une pudeur qu'elle ne se connaissait plus depuis un an et demi -soit le début de son dévergondage- et s'activa au sens propre comme au figuré tout en s'enivrant des bruits involontaires que faisait le rouquin qui commençait à s'agiter et avoir une respiration des plus erratiques. Elle ne voyait rien, elle sentait et elle entendait, et ces deux sens suffirent à lui faire perdre un peu la tête.

Sensation grisante que d'avoir le pouvoir et de contrôler. Si elle avait été un homme, sans doute aurait-elle été dans le même état que le jeune homme sous elle. Elle s'était toujours demandée ce que ça ferait d'être dans la peau d'un homme juste une fois, juste pour voir ce que ça faisait d'avoir ce truc entre les jambes qui fait office de barrière, monte et descend au gré du vent... non, pas vraiment du vent non.

« Ah »

Ah ? C'était mignon.

Hermione serra les doigts masculins qui se pressaient sur les siens de temps en temps, de plus en plus fort, et rouvrit les yeux dans l'espoir de revoir le Fred du dortoir de Katie. Elle ne fut pas déçue. La tête enfoncée en arrière dans son coussin, la bouche entrouverte et les paupières frétillantes, son p'tit homme était absolument... aphrodisiaque ? Érotique ? Obscène ? Abominablement Sensuel ? Et il y avait ces grondements qui semblaient rouler dans sa cage thoracique, les contractions de ses muscles à chaque mouvement plus rapide de la main fine sur son membre. Pourtant Hermione sentit une pointe de déception l'envahir, de déception et de compassion. Ce serait dommage de ne pas faire ça bien, il méritait plus. Toujours plus. Et rien que pour le voir encore plus indécent, elle aurait été prête à tout.

Qui a dit que les femmes n'étaient pas attirées par la luxure ?

Sans lâcher la main que de toute façon Fred serrait désormais beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse en détacher la sienne, la jeune femme se recula sur le matelas et sa queue de cheval bascula sur le côté de sa nuque. Les boucles brunes vinrent caresser le haut des cuisses tendues, l'aine réchauffée, retour d'un gémissement.

« Mi...'Mio... 'Mione... »

Interpellée, l'amie de Harry qui venait d'embrasser la verge tendue se releva avec un peu de surprise, certaine qu'elle avait fini par le réveiller, mais Fred était toujours endormi. Il se réveillerait avec l'impression d'un joli rêve... D'un joli rêve d'elle. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, franchement pas. Ginny et elle avaient prévu des preuves compromettantes qui leur permettraient de faire avouer à Fred qu'il était juste un obsédé qui ne pourrait certainement pas tomber amoureux sur un coup de tête. Pour cette raison Hermione s'était préparée à entendre n'importe quel prénom de fille s'il avait dû parler dans son sommeil. Peut-être était-ce une coïncidence... Peut-être pas.

C'était déjà pas bien normal de vulgairement tailler une pipe à un mec inconscient, mais alors se mettre à espérer qu'il fantasme sur elle à ce moment parce qu'elle seule occupait ses pensées, c'était encore plus étrange. Peut-être que son père, discrètement, pourrait lui présenter un collègue psychologue moldu...

.

.

« Bien dormi ? »

La question, lancée sur le ton le plus anodin qui soit, fit pourtant rougir Fred jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et il passa une main dans sa nuque, un sourire presque timide aux lèvres. Hermione le contempla sans un mot, en train de beurrer sa tartine, laissant à Ginny le soin de mettre son frère mal à l'aise et lui faire comprendre ce dont il avait été victime. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir près d'eux pour une fois, détaché de George qui parlait plus loin avec Leanne, et il s'empara de la tasse de Ron qui -hourra, Lavande n'était pas collée à lui aujourd'hui- lui lança un regard mauvais. Il était encore trop endormi néanmoins pour essayer de récupérer son bien.

« Très bien, répondit Fred du bout des lèvres et en posant ses yeux sur le contenu de la tasse.

-T'as fait de jolis _rêves_ ?, poursuivit Ginny avec une délectation visible.

-Mh mh. »

Hermione échangea un coup d'œil avec la rouquine, déposa sa tranche de pain grillé et elle soupira doucement, attirant l'attention du jeune homme sur elle.

« _Mh_ et _Ah_ si je me souviens bien... _Putain_ aussi, au moment fatidique... »

Fred s'étrangla avec son café sous les yeux un peu suspicieux de Ron qui ne comprenait pas tout. Hermione posa son menton dans le creux de sa paume, usa de tout le charme et l'érotisme qu'elle avait en sa possession et inclina la tête en souriant à Fred.

« C'était mignon, la façon dont tu as prononcé mon nom », susurra-t-elle alors que Ginny éclatait de rire.

Désormais il était certain qu'aucune pivoine du monde ne pouvait rivaliser avec le rouge du visage de Fred qui l'observa avec minutie et sans ouvrir la bouche un long moment. Il reposa sa tasse, s'attarda sur le bout de langue que Hermione laissa volontairement traîner sur ses lèvres et sembla finalement comprendre.

« J'ai pas rêvé, c'est ça ? C'était un sortilège ou un truc du genre ?, rumina-t-il d'un ton froid et vexé.

-Tu n'as pas rêvé, mais ce n'était pas un sortilège », assura Ginny dans un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Hermione s'amusa encore un peu de le voir s'embrouiller dans ses propres pensées, s'y laissa attendrir avant de se rappeler qu'il voulait juste lui faire l'amour et repartir de sa vie sentimentale comme il y était venu -de façon fracassante- juste après. Elle soupira et finit par se lever, un peu énervée. Ginny l'interrogea d'une œillade, la brune parla à mi-voix de son cours d'arithmancie et dans un automatisme qui lui vint sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison, elle se pencha par-dessus la table pour déposer un baiser furtif sur les lèvres closes de Fred encore en train de réfléchir. Ce dernier se pétrifia au contact de cette bouche amie sur la sienne, le silence se fit tout autour et Hermione sembla enfin se rendre compte que son geste n'était pas naturel.

Enfin si, il l'était, et c'était bien ça le problème.

En se heurtant au scintillement dans les yeux de Ginny qui souriait, moqueuse, et à l'hébétement de Ron puis celui de Fred, la jeune femme se redressa à toute vitesse et rattrapa ledit Fred dans sa course au rougissement. _Et la palme d'or du plus beau coquelicot revient à... _Celui qu'elle s'était amusé à appeler son p'tit homme la veille leva des pupilles un peu perdues vers elle et Hermione fit un pas en arrière.

« Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi ? »

Ha ha -oui, après hé hé, faut varier les plaisirs-.

Pensées insolites : Comment pouvait-il croire à un « aussi » alors qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle mais avait décidé par l'opération du Saint-Merlin de l'être ? Comment pouvait-il dire ça alors qu'on ne contrôlait aucunement ses sentiments de toute manière ? Et pourquoi ce geste lui était venu si naturellement ? En fait, ces pensées là n'avaient rien d'insolites. Elles étaient même au contraire étrangement réalistes et adéquates pour une fois.

« Ça veut dire que je t'interdis de revenir me voir après ma douche et que ta main droite n'a pas eu à s'exercer, comme convenu... », rectifia Hermione avec l'espoir que son écart de conduite passe inaperçu.

Elle laissa un Fred médusé et commença à marcher avant d'entendre un bruit de couverts qui tombent -de haut, mais ils ne tomberont pas plus bas de la sorte-.

« Tu es venue dans ma chambre ! »

Sans se retourner, Hermione balança une main nonchalante dans les airs, laissant Ginny éclater de rire devant l'éclair de perspicacité de son aîné, et Ron grommeler qu'il était complètement largué. Ce à quoi Seamus s'empressa de dire que s'il n'était pas tout le temps collé à Lavande, il aurait pu tout comprendre. Eh oui, il y avait des priorités dans la vie... Le social ou le pelotage de petite-amie, mais rarement les deux en même temps et surtout pas avec Lavande Brown.

.

.

« Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé comme ça ?

-Après ce que j'ai fait hier, un baiser aussi poli ne devrait pas te choquer.

-Je ne suis pas choquée, je suis juste un peu surprise. Vous allez sortir ensemble finalement ?

-Ginny, crois-moi, il ne veut pas de ça avec moi. C'est juste une nouvelle lubie.

-Mouais, suis pas convaincue. Et tu n'as pas respecté le plan... Tu étais sensée prendre une photo ou l'enregistrer avec un des sorts qu'on avait trouvé, pas aller jusqu'au bout. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-Stupidité hormonale ?

-De mieux en mieux. »

.

.

Beuh...

Oui, beuh. Onomatopée signifiant qu'un esprit est en perdition. Hermione était en perdition, ne savait plus quoi penser avec toute cette histoire de baiser, de « _ça veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi ?_ » et de « _J'ai décidé d'être amoureux de toi_ ». Attiser l'intérêt et le désir d'un dégénéré s'étant mis en tête de tomber amoureux de vous dans le seul but de se servir de vous comme poupée gonflable était déjà suffisamment compliqué à vivre, mais si en plus devait s'y ajouter une histoire de bisou débordant de guimauve venu naturellement alors que l'écervelé à qui vous l'avez fait -le bisou niais- est ce même dégénéré, là, tout partait en testicules de dragon. Hermione était donc en perdition et n'avait pas de fusée de détresse avec elle.

D'où le « beuh » et la grimace de la brune penchée au-dessus de son chaudron d'expérimentation.

Pour la dixième fois consécutive, Hermione repassa ces dernières semaines dans sa tête et termina par la même conclusion : sa vie partait dans tous les sens, et les mauvais sens, depuis qu'elle avait vu Fred et Katie. Deuxième conclusion : Ron et Lavande, leur comportement odieux, avaient eu raison d'elle et elle n'était plus Hermione. Impossible. La vraie Hermione n'aurait jamais provoqué Fred, se serait suicidée lorsque Fred l'avait vue nue, n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans un dortoir masculin en pleine nuit, ne se serait certainement pas affairée à une fellation sur un taré en train de rêver et n'en serait jamais venue à embrasser Fred comme on embrasse son petit-ami dans une routine douce et affectueuse.

Depuis quand au juste une perverse mal intentionnée avait-elle envahie son subconscient et son corps pour mieux le détraquer ?

Hermione poussa un soupir agacé, tenta sans grand succès de se concentrer sur sa potion et se surprit à maudire le professeur Slughorn -un professeur quand même- pour lui avoir proposé de s'entraîner puisqu'elle n'avait pas le niveau de Harry -tricheur! (2)-. D'un côté, c'était elle qui lui avait demandé comment elle pouvait s'améliorer et devenir plus que meilleure... Mais au fond, être seule et au calme n'était pas si mal. Elle avait pu se débarrasser sans problème de Ron et Harry dès qu'elle avait parlé de réviser, Ginny et ses conclusions d'une Hermione un peu amoureuse de Fred étaient en cours, et ledit Fred devait être occupé à terroriser Rusard et Miss Teigne avec son jumeau diabolique. Et puis cette salle de classe, bien qu'un peu austère, n'était pas si mal. Au moins pouvait-elle être tranquille après une matinée atroce.

Son comportement au petit-déjeuner avait ravivé les rumeurs. Elle n'était maintenant plus l'insecte rampant sans cœur, mais « la petite-amie de Fred Weasley ». Plus encore, elle était « la petite-amie de Fred Weasley qui a fait des choses pas très catholiques avec Fred dans le dortoir des garçons cette nuit » puisque cet imbécile avait hurlé son majestueux « _Tu es venue dans ma chambre ! _». Il faudrait qu'elle se rappelle de lui offrir un cerveau pour son anniversaire. Elle n'était pas Katie, elle n'était pas les dix milles filles qui avaient traversé son lit. Si Fred espérait voir leur relation continuer à évoluer, il avait tout intérêt à garder privés leurs faits et gestes. Attendez... Relation ? Elle avait dit relation ?

Peuh...

Oui, peuh. Onomatopée interprétant fidèlement le dégoût et le mépris pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Un bruit sec l'arracha à ses nouveaux problèmes mentaux et Hermione sursauta en entendant la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Elle se tourna vivement, se statufia puis en revint à son chaudron en se crispant, priant en vain pour que Fred ne fasse demi-tour et reparte immédiatement. Ses mains se mirent à trembler quand ses oreilles lui indiquèrent que le rouquin venait de refermer derrière lui et commençait à s'approcher d'elle. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, résignée. Le_ tap tap_ des chaussures de Fred s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son dos.

« Cette nuit... »

Et en plus il entamait la discussion sans aucune once de délicatesse. Pourquoi ne lui venait-il pas à l'esprit que Hermione ne souhaite pas parler de ça ? Ah oui, parce qu'il n'en avait pas, d'esprit.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? », demanda la voix grave sur un éclat boudeur qui ne parvint toutefois pas à animer le sourire moqueur que la brune aurait dû avoir.

Aussi impassible qu'elle ne paniquait intérieurement, cette dernière délaissa son chaudron bouillonnant calmement et se releva, faisant au passage craquer les articulations de ses genoux qui s'étaient un peu endormies tout ce temps qu'elle avait passé assise en tailleur sur la pierre fraîche. Hermione prit une discrète inspiration, se retourna paisiblement et fit face à la moue renfrognée de Fred qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, bras croisés sur son torse. Elle eut un léger geste du menton, s'efforçant de lui décocher un rictus mesquin.

« Pour ça. Pour voir la frustration sur ton visage, précisa-t-elle comme s'il était totalement anodin de vouloir ce genre de choses et que Fred était bien stupide de ne pas l'avoir compris.

-Je vois... »

Pas sûr qu'il voit vraiment, mais sa mimique bougonne s'effaça pour un sourire clairement lubrique et Hermione envoya valser une explication sur ses agissements afin d'éclairer sa -pauvre- lanterne. Une sorte de décharge qui la fit frisonner lui apprit que si Fred ne la prenait pas immédiatement sur le bureau le plus proche, elle se chargeait personnellement de le violer sur place avant de sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Cependant elle n'eut rien besoin de faire, Fred réduisit d'un pas la distance entre eux et il la jaugea, légèrement plus grand, légèrement plus luxurieux d'un simple regard, avant de tendre un bras et se saisir d'une boucle qu'il entortilla savamment autour de son index.

« Et là, j'ai l'air frustré ? »

Non, juste très provoquant, excessivement appelant à la débauche immédiate et indubitablement débile pour lui poser cette question sans gêne.

« Alors ? »

Voyant qu'il attendait vraiment une réponse, Hermione s'apprêta à lui rétorquer négativement -le tout en contrôlant sa voix s'il vous plaît-, mais Fred redevint brutalement le Fred de tous les jours et délaissa son expression rusée pour un sourire rayonnant d'imbécillisme chronique. Bien sûr il n'avait toujours pas l'air frustré, donc elle pouvait encore lui répondre que non, néanmoins elle, elle l'était, frustrée, et il était hors de question de lui donner raison si elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle.

« Pour quelqu'un de frustré, je me trouve plutôt détendu », insista pourtant Fred, goguenard, et sans voir la lueur qui s'alluma aussitôt dans les yeux de la brune.

Détendu hein... Hé hé, ha ha, tout ce que vous voulez. Sourire sadique en prime. Un de ces sourires comme Ginny pouvait en user parfois, à vous faire reculer de trois bonds en arrière et vous donner des terreurs nocturnes. Parce qu'il était plus grand qu'elle, le jeune homme ne vit donc pas l'étincelle démoniaque dans les pupilles ambrées et Hermione se reprit, jubilant intérieurement, avant de lever la tête et fixer ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci, bouche ouverte s'apprêtant à ajouter autre chose, déglutit soudainement en clignant des paupières. Ah... Peut-être que le sadisme était encore présent sur ses traits... Tant pis pour la discrétion.

« Tu sais, on peut continuer à jouer à « tu me frustres, je te frustre » indéfiniment, mais on pourrait aussi accélérer les choses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Au vu de la tête qu'il faisait présentement, il voyait très bien -cette fois- ce qu'elle voulait dire. Hermione, prédatrice en herbe, posa sa main sur son torse et caressa le tissu d'une pression forte. Elle feignit de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'un air d'ingénue -empruntée à la Hermione d'avant Fred et Katie- et fit couler son regard sur le corps à sa portée. Ce genre de regard sensuel à faire fondre un iceberg, à se damner, à tout bonnement donner des envies malsaines à un moine bouddhiste moldu. Et Fred n'était visiblement _pas_ un moine, ni bouddhiste et ni moldu d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, celle-ci se fit beaucoup trop rauque pour être habituelle :

« 'Mione, si tu t'avises de me faire le coup de la dernière fois (parlait-il de cette fois où elle avait enfin répondu à ses provocations ? Mais noooon), ce soir c'est moi qui vient dans ta chambre et je n'hésiterai pas à te réveiller pendant ton propre viol, moi. »

Comme si ça allait la déranger ! Gifle mentale plus tard...

« Dis-moi, à quoi ça rime tout ça ?, interrogea Hermione en cessant momentanément son petit manège de « je me mords la lèvre en te regardant comme une délicieuse glace à la vanille par le plus simple des hasards ».

-De quoi tu parles ?, s'enquit le rouquin avec un certain décalage, obnubilé par les lèvres roses.

-Tu avais décidé d'être amoureux de moi. Alors je comprends pas trop pourquoi tu donnes l'air de juste vouloir m'avoir dans ton lit. L'amour ne se résume pas au sexe. »

Ah, Hermione n'était pas si peu Hermione que ça. Pour preuve, la jeune fille sentit ses joues la brûler alors qu'elle prononçait ce dernier mot.

Fred étouffa un petit rire, ses yeux revinrent se planter dans les siens et sa main délaissa la mèche de cheveux pour se poser dans la nuque de Hermione qui tressaillit en sentant un pouce lui effleurer doucement la peau. Ce corps si tentant qu'elle avait observé sous toutes ses coutures se rapprocha encore et se colla au sien avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. En même temps, elle avait tellement l'impression d'être proche de Fred que ce contact n'était qu'une formalité. Une formalité bien agréable de surcroît.

« Le sexe, c'est au moins cinquante pour-cents d'une relation amoureuse. Le reste se divise entre la confiance et les sentiments, lui apprit-il et elle cru l'entendre ronronner -chose impossible, Fred n'était pas plus un chat qu'un moine bouddhiste moldu à ce qu'elle sache-. Je te veux dans mon lit, et dans ma vie. »

Cette phrase n'aurait pas dû la chambouler de la sorte, n'aurait pas dû embarquer son cœur dans des contrées lointaines dont elle n'avait jamais eu conscience de l'existence. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'imaginer dans une maison semblable au Terrier avec Fred dans le salon, des gosses dans le jardin et elle au beau milieu, épanouie et heureuse de sa vie sociale et sexuelle -parce que quand les gosses ne sont pas là, tout le monde sait ce que font les parents...-. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire n'était pas à prendre au pied de la lettre, rien n'était définitif dans la vie et leur simulacre de relation l'était encore moins. Tout ça ne rimait à rien, c'était tout.

Il fallait se raccrocher à l'idée fixe que Fred avait simplement hérité des tares dues à la consanguinité de sa famille de sang-pur -ou de traître à leur sang comme l'aurait plutôt dit fantasme numéro 2 alias Malefoy-. Il fallait aussi penser au fait que tout ça n'était qu'une histoire d'hormones la concernant et de lueur de désir dans les yeux de l'autre pour Fred. Ce qu'il disait ne devait avoir aucun impact sur elle. Elle devait se concentrer sur « dans mon lit » et pas « dans ma vie », parce qu'elle finirait comme Katie. Et elle l'avait déjà souligné, elle n'était pas Katie. Si elle en venait à se faire avoir sous prétexte que monsieur voulait s'envoyer en l'air, elle ne pourrait pas surmonter un amour non réciproque et ne supporterait pas un simple désolé balancé alors qu'il l'enlacerait pour se faire pardonner.

Hey, mais tout s'expliquait !

Le coup du « je serai amoureux de toi et tu n'as pas le choix » était le plan basique pour faire craquer n'importe qui. Bon sang mais pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas réfléchi plus tôt ? C'était évident. Encore un plan drague signé Weasley.

.

.

« Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? »

Ginny détourna à peine les yeux de son parchemin de métamorphose alors que George se laissait tomber sur le fauteuil près de sa soeur.

« Non. Et toi, où est passé Fred ?

-Pas là non plus, disparu, pfiut ! », répondit le jeune homme en agitant la main dans les airs.

Un sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de la plus jeune. Elle avait bien fait de dire à Fred où il pourrait trouver la brune et de prétexter un cours de sortilèges. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que son amie ne reviendrait pas furieuse et son frère castré. Pas qu'elle crève d'envie d'avoir tout un tas de neveux et nièces aussi turbulents que leur père, mais ce serait dommage pour Molly qui rêvait d'avoir des petits-enfants, quand bien même ce serait les gamins de Fred.

« Tu sais où ils sont, pas vrai ? », fit George, amusé.

Question rhétorique.

.

.

Silence. Depuis cinq minutes, ce même silence. Pas franchement pesant, ni déplaisant, mais qui la torturait pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison. Hermione bouillonnait. De colère contre un idiot, d'accord, mais d'hormones aussi. Pourquoi la maintenir si près de lui, se tenir immobile de la sorte et continuer à lui caresser le cou à des endroits extrêmement sensibles ? Maintenant que tout était dit entre eux, maintenant qu'elle savait que quoiqu'il se passe elle finirait dans son lit -et pas vraiment malgré elle-, elle désirait plus que tout en finir avec ça et revenir à sa vie d'avant. Fred se contenterait d'une seule et unique fois, elle s'en faisait la promesse. Elle n'était pas une fille facile et s'il prenait encore à ce type l'envie d'essayer de la séduire et de la toucher, elle finirait par avoir des sentiments pour lui autrement plus forts que la simple amitié ou l'attirance.

« _Je ne veux pas l'aimer, hors de question. Je ne serais pas une Katie en puissance... Sauf pour le grand-écart, il faudra qu'il m'apprenne au fait. »_

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aimer au juste ? »

L'interrogation faite d'une voix suave la glaça et Hermione écarquilla les yeux, choquée que Fred se montre si perspicace. Elle n'avait quand même pas fait ces réflexions à voix haute ?

Ledit Fred poussa un bref soupir, déposa son autre main sur la hanche de la brune et pressa leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, souriant.

« Je comprends pas. Je suis pas trop moche, je suis intelligent, j'ai de l'argent depuis la boutique, j'ai un très bon sens de l'humour et j'ai un bon potentiel sexuel, alors pourquoi tu veux pas m'aimer ?, énuméra-t-il d'un coup et sans douter de ses paroles, se vantant ouvertement de toutes ces qualités.

-Tu ne manques pas de modestie, ironisa Hermione dont le menton était à présent coincé sur le tissu de sa robe de sorcier.

-Sérieusement. Tu me dis que j'ai juste l'air de vouloir te mettre dans mon lit, mais j'ai décidé d'être amoureux de toi, alors pourquoi tu me repousses ? Surtout après mon presque rêve de cette nuit. »

Hermione rosit de nouveau et frotta son nez sur le torse du rouquin dans un geste assez idiot et qui pourrait passer pour de la tendresse si quelqu'un la surprenait. De là où elle était elle pouvait retrouver le parfum musqué et elle en voulait plus que toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient enlacés. Elle voulait le sentir, l'entendre encore parler, le toucher évidemment. Tout ça avait déjà été fait mais elle en voulait plus. Et elle n'avait pas encore pu le goûter. Enfin si... Mais il dormait, c'était pas juste. Et puis quand elle pensait à « goûter », elle avait plutôt l'image des lèvres masculines dans sa tête, pas un certain fluide... Bref, elle s'égarait. Peu importe. Il lui avait demandé quelque chose non ?

« C'est justement parce que tu l'as décidé que ça ne colle pas, Fred », chuchota-t-elle dans une sorte de confidence et le corps du jeune homme fut parcouru d'un tremblement qui lui fit hausser les sourcils.

Elle éleva un peu la tête, s'attendant presque à le voir se moquer d'elle, et Fred baissa les yeux pour lui offrir la vision d'un visage un brin surpris, un brin rougi, et un brin perturbé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait _encore_ ?

« Tu peux répéter ?, haleta-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Euh... C'est justement parce que tu l'as décidé que ça ne colle pas.

-Non, je veux dire, tu peux répéter mon nom ? »

Venait-il subitement de perdre la mémoire ? Était-il victime d'une amnésie ? Il ne se souvenait plus de qui il était ?

« Ben... Fred ? »

Hermione resta perplexe, le sentit trembler encore une fois et gesticuler un tantinet. Elle dut faire appel à toute sa concentration et sa force mentale pour ne pas gémir en sentant l'érection pressée sur le bas de sa hanche qu'il essayait vainement d'éloigner d'elle alors qu'il n'avait jamais été embarassé de ce genre de choses auparavant. Lorsqu'enfin il parvint à faire dévier son engin, et donc à décoller un peu leurs deux silhouettes au grand mécontentement de la jeune fille, une supplique s'arracha de sa gorge :

« Encore. »

Ok. Là, il avait un sérieux problème. Une déficience qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider. Son cas était perdu et c'était au-delà de ses compétences de psy-confidente qu'elle était parfois pour ses amis.

« Fred... Mais pour... »

Le reste de sa phrase - « Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »- mourut dans la bouche de Fred qui venait de happer ses lèvres entre les siennes. Hermione sursauta bien un peu, recula aussi, mais le frère de Ron ne lâcha pas prise pour autant et suivit le mouvement, ressoudant leur étreinte passée sans visiblement plus se soucier de ce qu'elle pourrait dire en sentant tant de réactivité contre elle. Un vague vacarme arriva à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de la brune, une douleur dans le bas de son dos lui apprit qu'elle venait sûrement d'entrer en contact avec un des bureaux de la salle. C'était qu'il n'y allait pas de mains mortes lui aussi ! Il donnait l'impression d'avoir un besoin urgent de glisser sa langue dans la sienne -donc il était amateur du _French Kiss_-, de lui maintenir la nuque comme si elle risquait de s'envoler -la surprise étant passée, certainement pas-, et de pouvoir toucher ses côtes, ses hanches, son dos, tout ce qu'il pouvait en somme.

Hermione ferma les yeux, sentit les dernières traces de retenue qu'elle possédait s'évaporer et elle s'abandonna toute entière à toutes les sensations qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer...

« F-Mmpf-Fred ! »

Elle pouffa stupidement en éloignant son visage de lui, respira à grandes bouffées d'oxygène et retourna son regard sur le sien, rieuse. Fred avait le souffle bien plus court qu'elle. Il avala avec difficulté et ses paupières se rabattirent sur ses pupilles dilatées alors qu'il laissait tomber son front contre celui de Hermione.

« Désolé... »

N'importe qui aurait cru qu'il venait de faire le cent mètres haies avec Hagrid sur le dos.

« Mais tu n'imagines même pas l'effet que tu me fais. Que ce soit ton regard, tes gestes ou ta voix quand tu prononces mon nom. J'ai envie de toi, Hermione », acheva-t-il dans un gémissement plaintif.

Maintenant elle pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait quand elle l'appelait par son prénom, parce que son estomac s'était transformé en piste de danse. Son cœur dansait la java avec son poumon droit, le gauche valsait avec son foie et ses reins s'étaient lancés dans un tango endiablé alors que ses intestins jouaient de la batterie. Ça, et la chaleur qui embrasait son bas ventre autant que celui de Fred sur elle. Il faudrait qu'elle passe par l'infirmerie après ça, car il y avait un problème chez elle. Ses organes souhaitant organiser un concours de danse de salon, soit, mais ses muscles et ses lèvres se décidant à agir sans son consentement, non.

Pour l'heure, Mrs Pomfresh et ses potions étaient trop loin pour l'aider, et Hermione ne comprit absolument pas comment elle en arriva à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à portée de sa bouche. La mâchoire de Fred qui s'était remis à la caresser et venait de la hisser sur le bureau en se glissant entre ses jambes, mais aussi son cou parce qu'elle avait penché la tête et l'avait enfouie dans son col. Comme pour lui donner un meilleur accès, Fred inclina sa propre tête sur le côté et Hermione ne sût pas pourquoi elle se sentit _obligée_ de lui faire le suçon du siècle. En tout cas, le fait de devoir bientôt se trimbaler avec une marque rouge plus grande que l'Angleterre sur un mappemonde ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure.

Mollusque ! Ses mains se mettaient en action maintenant. Et nom de nom de nom de nom comment la robe noire de Fred avait-elle atterrie par terre ? Et la sienne aussi d'ailleurs... Et sa jupe avait été retroussée aussi. Et ses jambes s'enroulaient autour des reins du rouquin qui s'appliquait à gémir ou grogner chaque fois que Hermione aspirer un bout d'épiderme chaud. Elle ne rêvait pas là ? Elle venait bien de retracer non seulement la Grande Bretagne mais aussi la France et l'Allemagne dans le cou de son camarade ? En tout cas le suçon ne partirait pas de sitôt, curieux qu'elle s'en réjouisse pendant que ses lèvres revenaient taquiner celles de Fred. Fred qui eut un étrange mouvement de hanche, et l'allongea carrément sur le bureau. Oh bon sang... Elle venait de frotter son bassin contre le sien d'un geste explicite.

Fantasme sur la séance de frottis-frotta : check.

Même si les presque coups de rein qu'il lui donnait ne faisait que l'attiser d'avantage, ce n'était toujours pas assez. Cependant...

« MISS GRANGER ! MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! »

.

.

« Hey Granger, paraîtrait qu'on s'est fait pincer en plein action ? »

Fantasme numéro 2 allait bientôt passer par la fenêtre.

.

.

Hermione ne pourrait jamais plus regarder le minuscule professeur Flitwick en face, et ce sentiment était visiblement réciproque puisque son enseignant ne lui avait pas adressé un seul coup d'œil depuis le début du cours. Ratatinée sur sa chaise, la main cachant son visage, la jeune fille donna un énième coup de pied à Ron sous le bureau qu'ils partageaient alors que ce dernier ricanait, moqueur, devant l'attention particulière qu'avaient les autres élèves pour elle.

« Aïe ! »

Bien fait.

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu en fais tout un fromage de chèvre français, émit Harry assis de l'autre côté de Hermione qui haussa un sourcil, sarcastique.

-Tu ne comprends pas ?, reprit-elle avec un petit rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. La moitié du château voulait me tuer parce que je repoussais Fred, maintenant la moitié du château souhaite me voir morte parce que j'ai soit-disant profité de Fred.

-C'est pas si faux que ça, maugréa Ron avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes. Aïe ! Hermione !

-Je n'ai pas profité de Fred ! »

Et c'était vrai. Son corps lui avait désobéi et avait simplement décidé de vivre sa propre existence au gré de ses envies. S'il y avait un coupable dans l'histoire, c'était lui, pas elle. Et puis pourquoi on devrait dire que c'était elle qui profitait de Fred alors qu'il avait monté tout un plan afin de l'attirer dans ses draps ? Elle ne lui avait rien demandé au départ. Alors la vérité, c'était que son corps avait profité de Fred, et que Fred avait profité d'elle. Et puis mince à la fin ! Ils n'avaient rien fait de plus indécents que les autres non plus. Leur seul tort dans cette tragédie avait été de se faire choper par un professeur. Sauf qu'à présent tout le monde croyait qu'elle se fichait des sentiments de Fred et en usait même pour se faire plaisir.

Bon, ce n'était pas la fin du monde non plus.

Hermione avait simplement envie de monter sur la table des gryffondors dans la Grande Salle pour rappeler en hurlant à la population poudlarienne que Fred avait _décidé_ de l'aimer, et qu'il en était toujours là. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il_ était_ amoureux d'elle. Quant au fait de se faire du bien, où était le mal ? Eh oui, elle avait dix-sept ans, elle avait une certaine expérience, elle n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque asexué et elle fantasmait sur des garçons. Hou la la quelle abomination. Quand bien même : est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment regardé Fred ? On parlait du plus grand nymphomane de l'histoire là. 'Savez, celui qui avait au moins visité le lit de toutes les filles de sa promotion de son temps sur les bancs de l'école de sorcellerie, et pas que de sa promo du reste.

« _Merde ! _»

.

.

Belote et re-belote. Bingo. Jackpot. Loto. Quinte royale. Échec et mat. Victoire par K.O.

« Tu fantasmes sur le professeur _Lupin_ ? »

En fait il n'était plus professeur... mais Hermione se garda bien de le rétorquer à Lavande qui continuait de courir dans la salle commune, la brune à ses trousses.

« Rends-moi ça ! », tempêta cette dernière sous les yeux de tous ses camarades alors que la blonde enjambait un premier année assis par terre.

Hermione entendit un grand nombre de rires, quelques chuchotements, et elle redoubla d'efforts pour essayer de rattraper Lavande et, accessoirement, son journal intime. Elle parvenait presque à toucher les mèches d'or qui fuyaient devant elle lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit en large pour laisser entrer les jumeaux Weasley. Ces derniers, en train de rire, s'interrompirent sur le seuil et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en même temps tandis que Lavande profitait de leur arrivée qui avait diverti Hermione pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre la jeune fille et elle.

« Fred, tu vas adorer ! », ricana un élève que Hermione ne connaissait ni de Rowena ni de Salazar.

Ledit Fred arqua un sourcil sans rien dire et Lavande pouffa d'autant plus en s'immobilisant près d'un fauteuil où se tenait Harry. Un Harry qui sourcillait mais ne faisait absolument rien pour aider sa meilleure amie, trop lent à la détente pour comprendre que Hermione était dans le pétrin et lançait des appels au secours larmoyants en continuant à courir partout depuis plus de dix minutes.

« Arrêtez et rends le moi ! », implora d'ailleurs la brune qui serra les poings, essoufflée et poignardée par un point de côté fulgurant.

N'ayant plus aucune force, elle se stoppa à deux mètres de Lavande et se plia en deux, les mains sur ses cuisses et un nœud se formant dans sa gorge.

« Aloooors... »

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle détestait le plus en cet instant. Son manque d'attention qui avait valu à son journal intime de se faire découvrir sous son lit ? Que ce journal précédemment mentionné ait été récupéré par la pire pipelette qui soit ? Ou bien la fameuse pipelette connue sous le doux nom de Lavande ? Peut-être qu'elle détestait aussi le fait que sa vie soit assez trépidante pour qu'elle l'ait racontée en long, en large et en travers dans son journal, ou qu'elle détestait sa vie tout court, ou encore Fred d'être présent, ou Fred tout court, cela allait de soi. Son cerveau avait beau tâtonner à la recherche d'une solution immédiate, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver l'issue de secours.

« Wow, eh ben, t'as pas froid aux yeux dis-moi ! »

Et sans prendre en compte le gémissement de Hermione qui n'avait rien de jouissif, Lavande se racla la gorge avant de lire d'une voix forte qui couvrirait les petits bruits de leurs amis et collègues rouges et or :

« _Aujourd'hui j'ai revu le professeur Lupin. Il m'a montré ses dernières trouvailles littéraires et m'a même autorisée à lui emprunter quelques livres..._

-Arrête ! », s'écria Hermione dont le sang s'était glacé dans ses veines.

A croire que la peur et l'humiliation donnent des ailes, ses muscles se retendirent et elle se relança à la poursuite de Lavande qui eut un hoquet et prit la poudre d'escampette en direction d'une table occupée par des cinquièmes année. Elle passait devant Fred comme une fusée quand le rire de la blondinette lui parvint.

« _Il a un regard particulier, je n'arrive pas vraiment à le décrire, je peux juste essayer d'expliquer ce que l'on ressent quand on est re..._

-Lavande !

-_Quand on est regardé de cette façon._ Allons Hermione, de quoi as-tu peur ? », gloussa l'autre imbécile -pour une fois que ce n'était pas Fred- en sautant par-dessus un pouf duveteux.

Nouveau point de côté. En fait, double point de côté. Et autant de raisons musculaires et articulaires très douloureuses qui poussèrent Hermione à abdiquer et se retenir à la rampe des escaliers pour ne pas chanceler. Ses yeux paniqués de proie prise en chasse parcoururent la salle et les multiples paires de pupilles dardées sur elle. Une violente nausée acheva de lui nouer l'estomac et elle jeta une œillade implorante à Lavande qui dansait quasiment sur place. Cette dernière fit soudain mine d'être pensive, referma le journal dans ses mains et posa un poing sur sa hanche.

« Attends voir que je récapitule. Tu fantasmes sur Fred, Malefoy et le professeur Lupin. Tu as perdu ta virginité l'an dernier avec ce moche type de Poufsouffle, entre parenthèses je me permettrais de dire que tu n'as aucun goût. Depuis tu n'as pas eu moins que six amants et... aucun petit-ami ! Doit-on comprendre que tu es une marie-couche-toi là comme disent les moldus ? Ou bien c'est juste que tu es trop bête en-dehors des cours pour les garder près de toi ? »

Harry sembla enfin réagir et une demie-seconde n'eut pas le temps de s'écouler qu'il était déjà auprès de Hermione, un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Cependant la brune ne le voyait pas. Elle ne pouvait que voir Lavande en train d'étaler sa vie -d'accord, pas très glorieuse- sexuelle devant tout le monde.

« Ça suffit Lavande ! », tenta Harry d'un ton acerbe mais les rires qui secouaient les gens autour d'eux atténua l'effet colérique et menaçant de son éclat.

La petite-amie de Ron rouvrit les pages du carnet et Hermione se raccrocha à Harry, le nœud dans sa gorge se resserrant méchamment. Les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Ses yeux étaient déjà tout embués, il suffirait qu'elle cligne des paupières pour que ses joues soient aussitôt inondées. Tsunami en approche, et personne ne sembla le remarquer.

« Voyons voir ce qu'il y a de plus... Ah ! _J'ai revu Papa aujourd'hui. Enfin, Papa, c'est un bien grand mot pour parler d'un type qui a laissé ma mère enceinte jusqu'au cou._ Heeeey, mais tu nous avais jamais parlé de ça ! _Paul était furieux de voir qu'il avait osé venir me parler alors qu'il ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis six ans. Maman n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Pourtant moi ça ne me fait plus rien. Mon père, c'est Paul. Bien sûr j'aurai aimé avoir un vrai père, mais bon, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. _»

C'en fut trop -et c'était déjà bien assez- pour Hermione dont le visage fut envahi par un véritable raz-de-marée.

« Donc ton père t'a abandonnée ? Il ne voulait pas de toi lui non plus ? Remarque ça explique pourquoi tu ne peux garder aucun mec ! On pourrait aussi dire telle mère telle fille.

-Ça y est ? T'as fini ? »

Silence glacé. Retour du météorite et atterrissage d'une horde de petits hommes verts -et non, pas des farfadets irlandais vêtus de kilts écossais-.

Hermione frissonna et tourna la tête, au même titre que tous les autres, en direction du passage de la Grosse Dame. Adossé au mur, les bras croisés et le regard impassible, Fred fixait Lavande à côté de George qui paraissait hors de lui. La jeune fille, coupée en plein élan, garda la bouche fermée et Fred se redressa paisiblement avant de détacher ses bras et... applaudir ? Oui oui. Il applaudissait. Claquement sonore mais rythme bas.

« Félicitations. »

Il n'avait pas l'air de la féliciter. Toujours impassible, les mains se rabattant trop lentement l'une contre l'autre pour une véritable ovation, le jeune homme fit quelques pas mesurés jusqu'à la blonde et d'un coup lui arracha le journal intime des paumes avant de l'agripper par le col de sa chemise d'uniforme sous les cris de plusieurs filles de l'assistance. Ses yeux la fusillèrent littéralement, comme si milles baguettes lui lançaient un _avada kedavra_ en pleine figure, et Lavande eut un petit glapissement aussi surpris qu'outré. Fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire agresser de la sorte.

« T'as fini par la faire pleurer, contente ?, asséna Fred en la rapprochant de lui, le poing se resserrant sur le tissu blanc.

-C'était une plaisanterie, couina la chasseuse devenue gibier à son tour.

-Ouais, j'ai vu ça, et on a tous bien rigolé. »

Re-silence -et hoquet assez bruyant d'une Hermione sidérée-.

« Je te préviens... Petite-amie de mon frère ou pas, fille ou pas, la prochaine fois que tu t'amuses à faire pleurer quelqu'un, qui plus est MA petite-amie, je te jure que même Tu-Sais-Qui fera pâle figure à côté de moi. »

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, pourtant l'ensemble des étudiants témoins de la scène se reculèrent instinctivement et Lavande devint plus livide que sa chemise froissée. Hermione, dont le subconscient avait crié de protestation à l'entente du « ma petite-amie », regarda sa camarade hocher la tête à s'en briser la nuque et assurer dans un geignement que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Fred la lâcha instantanément et George vint lui poser une main sur l'épaule pour l'apaiser. Le rouquin laissa alors voir toute sa colère et il lança un dernier regard plein de menaces à la blonde pétrifiée -regard qui, effectivement, aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Voldemort bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu vraiment à regarder le Mage Noir dans les yeux un jour- avant de pivoter.

Hermione se redressa avec le soutien de Harry à mesure que Fred avançait vers elle, journal en main, et elle espéra que ses yeux reflétaient toute sa gratitude quand elle dut croiser les perles émeraudes. Phénomène impensable au su de la scène qui avait eu lieu juste avant : Fred se mit à rayonner, sourire en grand et béatement. Suite à quoi il déposa sa paume sur la joue encore ravagée par Allison et Tanya réunies (3) et essuya quelques larmes avec délicatesse.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Singulière question que celle-ci. On venait de lui balancer qu'elle était une pute à la famille plus décousue qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître fantasmant sur trois personnages totalement différents, elle chialait comme une fillette qui vient de tomber de son vélo -ou de son balai version sorcier- et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Hormis ces insignifiants détails, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes -note à soi-même : remercier Voltaire pour cette phrase qui résumait toujours ironiquement les pires situations-.

« Tu m'accordes une petite ballade ? »

Non. Jamais. Rêve. Crève. Tout ça c'est ta faute. Je veux redevenir transparente.

« Mh... »

Mh : Onomatopée signifiant un accord, une autorisation, une permission, une Hermione qui dit oui, un Fred qui sourit et un George qui rigole.

.

.

Il faisait froid, voilà.

Fred l'entraînait avec lui en sifflotant comme si de rien n'était, ses doigts entrelacés aux siens, le ciel commençait à se couvrir et elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, expliquer qu'elle allait vraiment très bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de continuer à faire semblant après cette mésaventure dans la salle de classe -il devait l'avoir vue, la lueur dans ses yeux, il pouvait la lâcher maintenant nom d'un gland-. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire, elle voulait aussi le remercier de vive voix puis lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'en sortirait parfaitement sans lui désormais, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Le nœud devait encore y avoir élu domicile. Et la seule pensée cohérente qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'il faisait froid.

Pas que son esprit se soit montré bien cohérent depuis l'épisode Katie et son grand écart non plus dans un sens.

« Tu vas m'aimer finalement ? »

Ils arrivaient près du lac noir. Hermione manqua trébucher sur une racine qui n'aurait pas dû être sur son chemin et s'étrangla avec sa propre salive avant de lever les yeux vers Fred. Ce dernier s'arrêta près d'un arbre, la tourna dans sa direction d'un geste de cette main liée à la sienne et pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, son sourire ne le quittant plus alors qu'il était prêt à éviscérer Lavande un quart d'heures plus tôt.

« Je t'ai prouvé que je pouvais te protéger, que je tenais à toi, que j'avais envie de toi, que je serai toujours là pour t'empêcher de pleurer. Donc tu vas m'aimer oui ou non ? »

Il se foutait d'elle là ?

« Ça... ça ne se commande pas... ce genre de choses, balbutia Hermione à qui les neurones faisaient cruellement défaut ces derniers temps.

-Donc c'est non ?, soupira le rouquin en perdant un peu de son sourire insouciant et l'adolescente voulut courir dans la gueule d'un basilic pour avoir osé lui enlever son ris.

-J'ai pas dit ça !

-Donc c'est oui ? », pépia-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux qu'elle voulut anéantir à coup de rayons laser parce qu'elle détestait ce foutu sourire ranimé.

Paradoxale ? Elle ? Si peu.

« J'ai pas dit ça non plus, marmonna Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon... Donc c'est quoi ? Oui et non ? Peut-être ? Sûrement ? Sans doute ? C'est facile pourtant. Oui ou non ?

-Tu me files la migraine... »

Loin d'être vexé, le jeune homme éclata d'un rire aérien et l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte plus douce que jamais. Hermione s'en retrouva pantoise, réchauffée contre le corps qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir très réactif à une telle proximité, et le menton de Fred se déposa sur le haut de son crane. Deux bras l'enlacèrent, entamèrent un balancement léger et la brune se laissa bercer, le nez collé à la chemise pas très épaisse. Ils allaient vraiment être malades... Mais attraper la grippe ou la Mort valait bien la peine de rester ainsi quelques temps.

« C'est la première fois que je décide d'être amoureux. Je pensais pas que ce serait si compliqué de me faire aimer en retour. »

Hermione tilta, se figea et se redressa un peu. Fred ôta sa tête de la sienne et la recula de quelques centimètres. Elle le jaugea attentivement, soupçonneuse, toutefois ne décela aucune malice dans les iris verts d'eau, ni dans le sourire éclatant qu'il lui adressait. Pour le connaître assez bien, elle savait que s'il s'agissait d'un plan ou d'une farce quelconque qui viserait à l'avoir, Fred serait incapable de paraître si innocent. Il n'essayait même pas de le paraître, ce qui accentuait la véracité de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais dans ce cas, si tout ça n'était pas un jeu, si depuis le début il désirait vraiment être amoureux d'elle, alors il était effroyablement zinzin. Comment pouvait-on décider du jour au lendemain d'aimer quelqu'un ?

« Tu as décidé de m'aimer parce que tu voulais voir un truc dans mes yeux, lui rappela donc Hermione dans l'espoir de cerner un peu mieux le problème mental à déplorer.

-Ouaip, répondit-il sans aucune hésitation et avec un sérieux étonnant.

-Juste pour... pour _ça_... tu as décidé _ça_ comme ça ? »

Ça faisait beaucoup de « ça » tout ça.

« Ouaip, au début, ouaip. »

Et ça faisait beaucoup de « ouaip ».

« Au début ?, reprit la brune.

-Ben... Au début je voulais l'étincelle qui m'avait fait jouir, alors que pourtant j'étais pas si chaud que ça avant ton débarquement avec Katie. »

Charmant.

« Ensuite tu m'as donné un coup de poing, et c'était très excitant. Après tu m'as repoussé, et je comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi. Jamais personne ne m'a repoussé comme ça, et plus tu le faisais, plus j'avais envie de toi. Ça c'est pas amélioré la première fois qu'on s'est retrouvé seuls et que tu m'as agressé. »

Agressé ? Parce qu'elle l'avait allumé pour s'enfuir alors que_ lui_ l'agressait ? Il y allait un peu fort quand même.

« J'étais venu te demander pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de moi le jour où je t'ai surprise à la sortie de ta douche. Ça a été dur pour moi de partir, parce que franchement t'es pas mal dans ton genre et ça aurait été facile pour moi de te prendre contre le carrelage. Ou n'importe où en fait tant que je pouvais t'avoir... Enfin bref. Le pire, c'est le rêve qui n'en était pas un. Là, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de frustration. Pas sur le coup bien sûr, juste quand j'ai compris que je n'avais pas vraiment rêvé, et donc que j'ai pas pu en profiter. Mh... Ah oui ! Le plus beau jour de ma vie, dans ta salle là. Même si Flitwick nous a interrompu, crois-moi que j'en avais pas besoin de beaucoup plus. En fait tu es devenue une obsession. 'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione. Partout. Dans mes rêves, dans mes pensées, partout et tout le temps. »

Oui, et du sexe. Une analyse et une obsession basée sur une affection sexuelle et Hermione avait bizarrement envie d'éclater de rire, envie de se remettre à pleurer, et une envie très pressante d'embrasser Fred pour qu'il arrête son flot de propos de dégénéré congénital. Curieux mélange qui lui faisait tourner la tête et lui donnait cette migraine qu'elle avait prévue avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait au juste ?

« Donc ouais, au début je voulais ton étincelle. Mais j'avoue que maintenant ça a changé. »

Il passa un doigt dans son cou, le glissa sous son menton et la força à le regarder. Amusant, car elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir rabaissé les yeux pendant qu'il parlait. Amusant aussi, le regard profond qu'il lui lançait.

« J'ai voulu tuer Lavande quand j'ai compris ce qu'elle était en train de faire. J'ai voulu tuer Lupin de faire parti de tes fantasmes alors Malefoy n'en parlons pas. D'ailleurs je vois pas ce que tu leur trouves, faudra que tu m'expliques. Pas que je m'intéresse à eux mais... Je pas gay hein ! »

Il avait l'air horrifié à l'idée qu'elle ait pu croire une telle chose à son sujet.

« Mais je voudrais juste... j'ai une question 'Mione. Après ça, je te foutrai la paix. J'ai compris que si moi je décide de mes sentiments, toi tu as besoin de les ressentir. Alors... juste une question... »

Plus de sourire, plus d'amusement et plus rien en fait. Hermione sourcilla et réprima une vague de larmes dont elle ne saisit pas la teneur. Parce qu'il avait l'air moins bête que d'habitude ? Parce qu'il avait dit toutes ces choses avec sincérité et sans se cacher ? Parce qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire ? Parce qu'il avait dit qu'il la laisserait tranquille et qu'elle ne le voulait pas ? A moins, Hermione, que ça ne soit parce que tu te rends compte de ton affection pour lui qui n'a plus rien d'amical ou de fantasmatique ? Parce que tu sais, ma pauvre, que tu vas en baver plus que ces dix dernières années à cause du tempérament de Fred opposé au tien, de ses impulsions souvent déstabilisantes et éreintantes ?

Sans trop savoir comment elle y était arrivée tant son corps était raide et crispé, Hermione acquiesça pour lui donner son aval et la permission de poser la fameuse question qui semblait lui brûler le bout de la langue.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me considérer autrement que comme un fantasme, ou bien est-ce que ça en sera toujours ainsi, à l'instar de Malefoy et Lupin ? Si tu peux, alors je continuerai à te faire la cour jusqu'à ce que tu m'aimes. Si tu peux pas... Promis j'arrête mes bêtises. »

.

.

_Atcha !_

« A tes souhaits.

-Merci.

-Enrhumé Remus ?

-Non, mais il n'arrête pas d'éternuer depuis tout à l'heure.

-Quelqu'un doit parler ou penser à toi.

-Tant que c'est dans de bons termes. »

Plus ou moins...

.

.

« Tu n'es déjà plus un fantasme, Fred. Mais moi je n'ai pas décidé d'être amoureuse de toi, alors il va falloir encore attendre un peu. Et de toute façon je doute que tu m'aimes vraiment pour l'instant. Disons qu'on a qu'à se donner une chance mutuelle.

-Ça me va ! »

Au vu du sourire éblouissant de stupidité qui s'étala sur son visage à la vitesse d'une confiture liquide sur une tartine, Hermione douta brusquement d'avoir fait le bon choix. Avait-elle vraiment décidé de lui donner sa chance ? Oh bon sang... Il allait lui falloir une bonne thérapie. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle mène une enquête, au cas où il y ait un problème de consanguinité dans sa famille à elle.

« 'Mione, tu crois que la salle de classe de la dernière fois est encore déserte ? »

Hermione plissa les yeux, méfiante. Fred balança leurs mains liées entre eux, le pas trottinant, un _faux_ air innocent plaqué sur sa gueule d'ange.

.

.

**Fin **

.  
>.<p>

(1) Premier couplet de la chanson « L'amour avec toi » par Michel Polnareff (d'où m'est venue l'idée de cette histoire décousue et pittoresque)

(2) L'histoire se déroule pendant le tome 6, donc Harry est en possession du livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il a de bons résultats, en devient l'élève favori -ou devrais-je dire le trophée- du professeur Slughorn. Maintenant, Hermione reste un des meilleurs éléments du cour de Potions, évidemment.

(3)** Allison** et **Tanya** sont des ouragans qui ont ravagé les côtes d'Atlantique Nord en 1995. J'aurai voulu dire Katrina pour que tout le monde comprenne plus ou moins du premier coup, mais ça ne collait pas chronologiquement.

Et l'auteure s'en va dépérir de honte et de fatigue... Non je plaisante, j'ai encore trop de choses à dire et écrire, de plus sensées, pour aller me suicider tout de suite =P

J'avais prévenu qu'il fallait prendre tout ceci au second degré, Fred est complètement OOC, Hermione ne vaut pas mieux, et j'en suis désolée. Maintenant, je me dis que c'est une fanfiction, et que le principe même de la fanfiction relève de la fantaisie de son auteur. Ma fantaisie et mon imagination étant sans limites... 'Fin bref, j'espère que vous êtes arrivés à bout de ce pavé et qu'il vous aura au moins diverti quelques temps ^^

A bientôt peut-être !

Mim'


End file.
